


Wishing For Darkness

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Two weeks before Harry's 17th birthday, he recieves a letter from Gringotts explaining his ancestry and inheritance. So now only one word to him that comes when he thinks of the Light, betrayal. So what does he do? He goes to Voldemort of course!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**A/N: This is my first real Harry Potter fanfiction! I haven't got word back from a beta yet, so this chapter hasn't been checked over by one. I sincerely appreciate any reviews. This story will eventually be slash, so don't read if you don't like. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, the main characters. Sadly. JK Rowling does. I don't make any money from this story.**

_“Parseltongue”_  
 **“Telepathic thoughts”**  
“Speech”  
 _Thoughts_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Boy! Get up and make us our breakfast!” Came the bellowing voice of Vernon. Thundering steps accompanied the voice coming down the stairs, dust falling on the boy in question. 

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” the small voice wavered slightly as he opened his cupboard, and walked out and into the kitchen. Quickly the boy got to work making breakfast. Soon he had a meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Setting them on the table in front of his relatives if you could call them that, he stared at the food with guarded longing. 

You see, this boy, was no ordinary boy. His name is Harry Potter, and he is a wizard. Not just a normal wizard though. He is the only one who has ever survived the killing curse, and he defeated the most evil dark lord in history, at just one years of age. His parents were killed on that fateful night, sadly. He was sent to live with his relatives, who hate everything and anything magic. Meaning they hate him just as much. So Harry's only release from his relatives is his boarding school, which just ended for the summer. The boy is currently waiting for his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin. Sadly it is a while coming. 

_I wonder if they will go on their annual vacation for my birthday,_ Harry thought gloomily. He didn't want to be here, in this house. His only hope of ever getting out of it was dashed at the end of his 5th year, when his godfather was murdered. _No, no, no don't think about that Harry, no! he thought to himself._

“Here's your list of chores, boy. If you don't have them done by dinner time to our satisfaction. You will have no dinner or breakfast today or tomorrow,” Petunia said, glaring at him all the while. 

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” Harry replied. Looking down at the list, he had to suppress a groan. The Dursley's gave him a seemingly endless list of chores. There was everything from doing the dishes, to completely weeding the garden and the yard. Harry sighed and went to wash the dishes that the Dursley's were done with. 

Sneering, Vernon slapped Harry across the face before he could pick up the not completely empty dishes of food. “There will be no scraps for you this morning either, boy. Understand?” Waiting until the boy nodded, Vernon turned and left for work, after kissing Petunia and giving Dudley a pat on the back. 

“Come along, Duddikins, we're going to go out to get you some new clothes,” Petunia said dotingly. 

“Alright, mum,” The whale replied, continuing to play on his GameBoy while they were walking out the door, but not before smirking at Harry. 

As the door closed, and the car screeched out of the driveway, Harry snarled at the closed door, then sighed. “I have no energy to stay angry right now.” 

Steadily, he got through his chores. By the time lunch rolled around, he still had to clean out the shed, the attic, garage, and weed the yard. Which were horribly long jobs themselves. He decided to weed the garden last. So after the excruciating heat in the other places, he was ready to just be outside where he could at least wet his shirt. So after getting a quick drink of water out of the hose, he watered the flowers then set to pulling out the weeds. 

_“Stupid humans, thinking they can just get rid of me by killing all of the bugs. I haven't done anything yet!”_ A small black snack slithered from underneath the gate to the neighbors yard. Eventually running into Harry for lack of attention. _“Human! Get out of my way!”_ It hissed angrily.

Sighing, Harry moved, watching as the snakes eyes seemed to widen. _“Is this far enough out of your way? I have to finish my chores.”_ He hissed tiredly.

_“A speaker! I haven't had the opportunity to talk to one yet! Oh, Mother will be so pleased!”_ The snake was making hisses that almost made it sound as if it was laughing. _“Who are you, Speaker?”_ it asked.

_“I am Harry Potter. Do you have a name, little one?”_ Harry was for some reason intrigued with this snake, it seemed familiar somehow. 

_“My name is Aisling, Aya for short,”_ the newly identified Aisling replied happily. 

_“Are you hungry?”_ he asked, still weeding the garden so as to not get behind.

Slithering in circles around the small boy the snake asked a question of it's own, _“Why are you so small human? You do not smell like a hatchling.”_

Startled, Harry replied with a little stutter, _“I-I d-don't get food often while I live here.”_ He got the feeling the snake wasn't happy with his answer, oddly enough. _“It's not a problem though, I am fine.”_

Aya hissed in displeasure, _“Why? Humans are supposed to be treated good, like how Mother is treated.”_

_“Who is your Mother?”_ he asked curiously.

_“Mother is the Dark One's pet. He is nice to her and all of us hatchlings though. He has not ever spoken to me though..”_ Aya sounded a little saddened by that, suddenly she perked up though. _“That's alright though! Harry is a speaker and talks to me.”_ Bobbing it's head in what Harry assumed was a nod, made him smile a bit. 

Surprisingly, Harry wasn't even concerned that Aisling's mother was Nagini. Meaning that Aya was in direct contact with Voldemort, and that this could be a trap. _“Aya, if you get fed when you are with your Mother, why are you out here?”_ The small male was honestly curious. If he could get a good meal then he would definitely not be leaving that place.

_“Well, the Dark One, and Mother, said that we all needed to go out and find our Masters! I am very happy since I finally found mine. Mother will definitely be pleased.”_ Lazily the snake moved to the other side of Harry, so it could lay in a an unobstructed sunny patch of grass. 

Slowly, Harry blinked. _“You don't mean I am your Master do you?”_ Wide emerald eyes stared at the shining black snake. 

Lifting her head, Aya stared straight into Harry's eyes, _“You are my Master.”_

Harry stared into her eyes, suddenly mesmerized, nodding slightly, _“I am your Master.”_ As if a sudden wall had been broken in his mind, he had memories, thoughts, and feelings, flooding his mind. Creating a link to Aisling.

_“Now, let's see. No, no, definitely not. Those horrid humans! How dare they touch my Master like that!”_ Aya was now hissing angrily, and she trailed off into what could only be curses. 

_“Aya? What just happened?”_ Harry was slightly scared, he didn't want anyone finding out his secrets, especially someone who was in such close vicinity to Voldemort. Harry's eyed widened impossibly and he started hyper-ventilating. The thought that his enemy would know about what happened, it just couldn't happen. It couldn't. It would spread, and he's send it to the papers, then people would ridicule him for it. He would never have a chance at being normal. Never. 

Suddenly, Aisling stopped hissing and stared at her master. Then with a tone to her voice that sounded like a mother would when reprimanding a child, she said, _“Harry Potter, you stop this nonsense right now and calm down, you are my Master. I could never betray your trust like that to someone. You are in complete control when it comes to what I can and cannot tell. Do you understand me, mister?”_ Aya had raised herself up to her full height during her speech, and she was almost touching his nose.

Taken aback all he could do was nod, and stare at her. After a few moments he let out a quietly hissed, _“Thank you.”_ He went back to weeding the garden after that, and after almost an hour he was finished, so he started working on pulling out the weeds that had started growing over the yard.

He was about three quarters of the way done when he heard his Uncle and Aunt's cars pulling up to the driveway. Panicking he turned and saw Aya curled up right next to the back stairs, and ran over to her. 

_“Aisling! You must go, they will hurt you if they see you. Go now. Please!”_ Even through his hissing you could hear the frantic tone to his voice. Aya figured this was not the time to be arguing about biting the humans. 

_“You can call me back any time, I will always be here for you when you need me, Master.”_ and with that she was gone. 

Thanking whoever was up in the heavens, Harry tried to finish the yard. He had just two more weeds to pull, when Vernon came out the back door and grinned evilly. 

“No dinner for you tonight, boy. You can't even do a couple simple chores! Now get in here and go to your cupboard. I will give you your punishment later.” Vernon punched Harry in the side of the head, as he walked through the doorway. 

Grunting inaudibly, Harry went into his cupboard and heard the lock click closed after a moment. Tiredly, he lay down on his clothes, if they could be called that, and just seconds later he was asleep. Unfortunately it was not meant to be a pleasant one. 

**::Dream::**

_Harry stood in the center of a room, completely bathed in darkness. Slowly, lights flicked on in the corners of the room. Out stepped, his parents, Lily and James. Then Sirius. From the last corner came Cedric. Then out of the walls next to them came Vernon, and Voldemort._

_“Harry, how could you kill us like this? All we ever wanted was a normal child. You know what we got?! A great big avada kedavra! You killed us! Not only did you kill us, you killed your godfather too!” James yelled._

_“You know all those times you wondered if we would be proud of you, or if we'd love you? Well we aren't proud of you, and how could anyone ever love something as disgusting as you? A murderer.” Lily, was sneering at him, and walked up kicking him harshly in the ribs._

_“I didn't mommy, I didn't please don't hate me.” Harry pleaded, reaching out to her._

_“Don't touch her you worthless piece of crap! You have no right to be calling her your mother. You killed her. Just like you killed me. Just think, my own GODSON killed me! You're worthless and you should have died instead of them. I know you know it, too.” Sirius had stepped on his hand when he reached out to Lily, and was crushing it underneath his boot._

_Cedric stepped forward and frowned at Harry. “How could you do that to me Harry? I know I wasn't the most supporting during the tournament, but you could have protected me better. You just wanted me dead didn't you, Harry? That's why you told me to take the trophy with you.” He shook his head and stepped back._

_“Hmm, Potter, what do we have here? How many times have I told you, I will kill you in the end. You are pathetic, can't even stand up to a worthless muggle. Then again, that's what you are isn't it? Worthless.” Brandishing his wand, Voldemort stepped a bit closer, “Crucio!” After a couple moments he ended the curse._

_“Boy! What have I told you? You worthless freak! You will never amount to anything, and you'll never escape me boy. I will break you! Even your own parents don't love you. They fucking left you!”_

_No! You're wrong! Please...no..he whimpered to his dream parents._

**::End Dream::**

Harry was jolted awake by the malicious laughing coming from his dream, and the steps tromping down the stairs. Emerald eyes widened and Harry pushed himself as tight as he could against the corner of his cupboard. Only just now noticing that he had been screaming before he woke up. 

“Boy, what have I told you! You don't make a peep when your in this house! Some of us are trying to sleep.” At that the cupboard door flew open, and he was dragged out of it by his ankle, effectively spraining it. “Now I'll teach you a lesson you worthless freak.” Pulling off his belt, he pushed Harry to the ground. Shoving one of the shirts from the cupboard into Harry's mouth, he pinned him to the floor. “This will teach you better to not scream in the middle of the night.” 

Vernon, pushed Harry's shirt up and sat up on his knees. Quickly he brought his belt down, the end with the buckle, over his back. Vernon continued to do this for about an hour until he got sick of it, and started beating Harry with his fists. 

_Please, someone...anyone...help me.._ was Harry's last thought before he passed out from blood loss, and pain. 

Miles away, in a huge manor on the coast of an ocean, a teenager, the same age as our Harry, sat up. He heard the plea.. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**A/N: OKAY, so I fixed this chapter! Figuring out why my stuff wasn't uploading properly. Now my ficcy isn't in bold italics the whole story. Thanks, everyone! ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter was a little bit, off, since I had a whole bunch of stuff going on since my first chapter. My next chapter, will hopefully be beta checked, but for now I'm learning from my mistakes, with the help of all my lovely reviwers. Everyone's reviews were a help in their own right, so thank you all! Anyway. Here is the second chapter of Wishing For Darkness, hope everyone enjoys it! ^_^**

**Oh so I don't forget, and get my story taken off, I don't own any characters in this story except for the ones I make. And I make no profit off of it.**

_“Parseltongue”_  
 **“Telepathic thoughts”**  
“Speech”  
 _Thoughts_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wide silver eyes looked around his suite. Sliding out of the large four poster bed smoothly, the teenager's hair shining silver in the soft moonlight. _What an odd dream,_ he thought. _The voice sounded familiar...who would be calling for my help though?_ Swiftly the boy dressed, and leaving his room, followed the winding hallways to the kitchens. Snapping his fingers impatiently, a house elf appeared as he arrived. 

“What can Nilly be doing for the Young Master Draco?” she asked.

Sighing in annoyance, he responded. “A glass of pumpkin juice, and a sandwich. Deliver it to the library.” 

Nodding quickly, the elf said a fast reply, “Nilly's be getting to it right away.” Then she popped away. 

Turning and making quick work of the walk to the library, he sat down in one of the more comfortable chairs around the research table, as he waited for Nilly to bring him his food. _What time is it?_ As if someone was answering his thoughts, he looked to the clock. It read; 4:57am. Pulling his hair back, holding it there with a silver clasp, he pulled a book from the edge of the table, titled _The Many Links of Soul Mates_ , to him. 

A pop resounded in the library. Nilly placed the plate and goblet on the table next to Draco, and bowed, before apparating away. 

Taking a sip of the juice, Draco flipped open the book, trying to read it. Eventually he just pushed it to the side and ate his food. He couldn't get over the fact that someone was in trouble and called out to him. He was even more bothered by the fact that, he couldn't identify who's voice it was.

About two hours later, Draco was found by Nilly, slumped over on the table asleep. “Young Master's son needs to be more careful. He does.” Grabbing his hand, she apparated him to his room, gently placing him on his bed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Groaning, Harry rolled over. Almost instantly he figured out this was a bad idea, as pain shot all through his back. Biting back the yelp of pain, he sat up as much as he could. Outside his cupboard, Harry could hear the slow moving of feet, meaning the Dursley's just woke up. 

In just a matter of minutes, Vernon's tell-tale voice called him, to go make breakfast. Harry hesitated about five seconds, which was a mistake. The cupboard door was wrenched open, and he was bodily pulled out. Crying out in pain, Harry curled up into a ball. 

“Get up, boy! We don't have all day, and you have chores to do!” Vernon kicked his nephew in the ribs, then walked into the living room. 

Grimacing painfully, Harry hauled himself up off the floor. Shuffling into the kitchen, he began breakfast. Hiding a bit of scrambled eggs in a napkin, he set it underneath the dish strainer. After he was all done cooking, and had set everything on the table. Harry went to turn the burners off, since the pans were on the table. He didn't get that far. 

“Mum, my eggs are burnt!” yelled Dudley. “Punish the freak!” he said, pointing at Harry. 

“Here Duddy, you can have mine, they aren't as burnt.” Petunia said, switching plates with her son. “Vernon do something about the boy.” 

Grinning cheerily,Vernon walked over to Harry and snatched his hands away from the knobs to turn off the range, and pressed them onto the hot burners. Watching in delighted glee as Harry squirmed, trying to pull his hands away. “One would think you'd have learned by now, not to burn our food.” 

Biting his tongue to keep from screaming, Harry wouldn't let his uncle have that satisfaction. Oh, Merlin, someone help me please! The black haired boy, couldn't and didn't know that someone else was actually hearing his cries for help. Especially that, that someone was his schoolboy rival. So he didn't expect what happened next. 

A silver glow started to radiate around Harry, slowly encompassing him. Then after it had managed to completely obscure him from vision, it threw Vernon back. Harry never noticed that his uncle had soon gotten back up and was beating on the silver aura around him. He was focused on the gentle soothing voice in his head. 

**“Shh. It's okay, you're safe now. I won't let him hurt you like that again. You're fine, I'll heal you. Just stay with me, alright?”** The voice stern, yet gentle. Most obviously a guys voice. 

**“Why are you helping me? What do you want, in return? Who are you?”** Several questions came from Harry, since even in his pain induced haze, he knew this could be Voldemort, tricking him. 

The voice chuckled quietly, and seemingly caressed the small boy's wounds. In actuality though, the wounds were closing, and healing. **“So many questions. The first, is a mystery to even me. The second, your identity. The third, I don't believe I will reveal that until I know who you are. Relax.”**

A wave of absolute calm washed over Harry, and he felt himself nodding mentally. **“It's not exactly fair to expect me to reveal myself to you, when you won't do the same. For all I know, you may not tell me who you are at all once I've answered,”** he said tiredly.

~~~HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM~~~

**“No, I suppose you are right. I guess we will just have to have nicknames, for now. Acceptable?”** Draco was honestly confused. He heard the same person from last night crying out, while eating his breakfast. His mother was staring at him worriedly. His father was just watching him with an eyebrow raised s lightly. 

A mental nod came, along with the almost silent, even mentally, reply. **“That's fine..what would you like me to call you?”**

Smirking slightly to himself, much to the amusement of his father, since he was obviously not exactly there. **“Call me, Ryu. Likewise?”**

Quiet snickering, came across the link. **“Well then Ryu, call me Rin.”** A small shudder flowed through 'Rin' and he collapsed, not noticing that he had somehow made his way out into the forest behind the Dursley's. 

**“Rin, are you alright?”** Draco asked. He saw some blackness float into his vision, then it felt as if something was extracted from his mind. Looking at his parents, he finally noticed them staring at him.

“Dragon, is there something you would like to tell us?” that came from Narcissa, Draco's mother. Her crystalline blue eyes shone with worry, for her only son. 

“Why do you ask, Mother?” 

Clearing his throat, Lucius answered. “Simply because your eyes were unfocused, your healing aura was flashing slightly during the first couple minutes, and you were talking to someone unseen by us.” His slow drawl had a very slight undertone of concern and amusement too, not that most would notice it. 

Paling to a shade lighter than his already pale skin, Draco looked down slightly, “You see there's this person, and I'm able to sort of hear them in my head.” 

Narcissa gasped, and stared at her son even more worried than before. Lucius' eyebrows sky rocketed into his hairline. Both of them were completely at a loss for words.

Sighing, Draco stood and left the dining room. Wandering the halls of his house until the late afternoon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Harry had finally woken up. His neck was aching a bit, and he was starving. Looking around, he spotted a blackberry bush. Going over to it, he ate until he was full. Sighing, he looked up through the tree clearing and noticed it was already dark. _I suppose I should head back to the Dursley's, after all I can't go anywhere without my things._ Harry set to work of finding a way out of the forest. 

Reaching the house after a couple hours, he took a deep breath. _You can do this, Harry. You can. It's not like they'll be awake to punish you._ Twisting the back door knob, he frowned, it wasn't locked but it wasn't coming open either. Walking to the garage side door, he tried it. Same thing happened. Looking around desperately he finally spotted an open window. Only problem, was it was on the second floor, and it was Dudley's room. 

Chewing on his lip in frustration, he nodded to himself. Grabbing hold of the drain pipe, he shimmied up it as quietly as he could. When he finally got to the window, he almost fell off. Dudley was having sex with some girl, who could almost pass for Pansy Parkinson's sister. Gently climbing into the window, he slid against the wall, out of Dudley and the females vision, to the door. Then as fast as lightning he went through the door. Very glad he had oiled the door jams two days ago. Quickly he walked down to his cupboard, and was just closing the door, when Vernon appeared. 

Grinning as a predator would towards prey, the huge man pulled Harry out by his shirt. “Didn't think I would catch you, did you freak? Climbing up the drain pipe, and coming out of Dudley's room. You shouldn't have come back, boy.” Dragging Harry, he proceeded down to the basement, where he ripped Harry's shirt off, stuffing it into the teen's mouth. Swiftly, he attached the frail wrists to hand cuffs hanging from a chain. 

Walking over to a small set of drawers, he pulled out a whip, with small, pointed, silver thorns. Winding his meaty arm back as far as it would go, he threw it forward. The thorns sticking into Harry's back, then brutally ripping back out. So it continued, on and on, for what Harry thought were days. Until Vernon switched to a different torture tool, a scalpel. Almost lovingly, Vernon took the knife and carved the words: Worthless Unloved Freak, into Harry's chest. “How do you like that, freak.” 

With the last bit of consciousness he had, Harry spat in Vernon's face, “Fuck you, you ugly bastard.” Then he lost gave into the blackness around his vision. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The first thing Harry realized, was that he was somewhere slightly unfamiliar. Keeping his eyes open, just enough to see out of he surveyed his surroundings. Smirking a little, he finally figured out, it was his 'old' room. Sitting up slowly, he almost screamed, feeling many wounds break open from just that small task. Eventually he noticed why he was awake, there was a tapping on the window. Looking at the small, brown owl, he smiled sadly. His faithful owl, Hedwig, had been killed during his 6th year. Stoned to death. 

Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated with everything he had on making the window open. When it did, he breathed a sigh of relief. The small owl, flew over and sat on top of curved mattress. Hooting quietly, it stuck it's leg out. Harry took the envelope quickly, seeing the Gringotts crest. The owl, hooted again, and took off out the window. After making the window close once more, the emerald-eyed boy opened the letter, surprisingly he saw there were several letters in the main one, starting with the main one he began reading. The more he read, the angrier, and sadder he got. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The goblins of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, wish to inform you of our sincerest apologies regarding your heritage. Going through all of our files, and data, we have found, that you are in fact not a Potter at all. Your true ancestry, is of the long coveted, Grindewald line, on your mother's side. On your father's side, you belong to the ancient, Le Fay line. We have no idea how your true lines were buried in our files, as they were. We are currently working to find this out. In the meantime, we ask that you come by at your earliest convenience, so we may talk about your properties, monies, and your parents' wills. The following letters were spelled to appear, so that we may send them to you two weeks before your coming of age. Underneath this, you will find some rough approximations of your main vaults._

__**Grindewald Vault No.248:**   
Numerous dark, light, and gray artifacts.   
Seven properties. Three of which are unplottable.   
Approximately 347,000,000 Galleons; 190,800 Sickles; and 47,000 Knuts. 

__**Le Fay Vault No.2:**  
Numerous dark, and gray artifacts.   
Thirty-two properties. Twenty-seven of which are unplottable.  
Approximately 70,000,000,000 Galleons; 338,000 Sickles; and 8,000,000 Knuts. 

_We are sincerely sorry about this. Though we have to say, after all of this, someone else should have known, we recommend you speak to Lucien Sylph, of Sylph-Malfoy Wizarding Attorneys. He was your mother and father's law-wizard. Also we are very sorry that we could not tell you the names of your parents. The records have been spelled not to let us admit them, unless speaking to ._

_Sincerely,_  
Ragnarok   
President of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Britain Chain.

Quickly picking up the next letter, by the time Harry was done reading it, he was in tears. 

_My son,_

_You most likely have just found out about your heritage, and ancestry. I beg of you to not turn away from it, and hear me out. I love you, so much. I bet you're wondering exactly who I am. Well, you were not entirely mislead._

_My name is Lilith Callisto Grindewald. I'm sure you were told that I was in Gryffindor. That is wrong. I was in Slytherin, as was everyone in our family but two. One was a Ravenclaw, the other a Gryffindor. They were twins, and loved mischief, they should have been in Slytherin, if only because they talked the hat into putting them into those specific houses. In school, my best friends were Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape. I'm sure you've heard things about them both. Narcissa may seem cold and uncaring, she is actually a very warm and sweet person. Severus, he...well he is scared of being hurt. So he doesn't and won't let very many people see past his very, very nasty facade. Oh my, do not tell them I told you all of this._

_Anyway, since you are receiving this letter, I will assume that you are currently known as Harry James Potter, and that you believe James Potter to be your father. Most obviously that is not true. You have a charm placed upon you, to make you look like him. Placed by either him or Dumbledore. Yes, yes I do know it seems a little wild. I assure you though, that once removed, you will change drastically. The only thing that I know for a fact won't change is your eye color, and your hair color. If you ask Sev, or Narcissa, I am sure they will know the one._

_I must hurry with this, since there isn't much time before Dumbledore comes back. I was captured, by his order of flamingos, they are keeping me hostage. They know I am pregnant, and they plan to use you for some fake prophecy. They have drugged me with an injected form of the imperius curse. It is almost like the muggle drug heroin, so I'm going in and out of lucidness at the moment. They are not what they make themselves out to be, love. They aren't. They killed your father. I must let you know my love that those horrible people you are with right now, they need to be killed. Please talk to Tom by the way. He isn't really evil._

_Right now, I am almost positive, everyone but Severus is going to have a memory charm over them. They won't once they see your true image. Please, my son. Believe me...I love you...you have no idea how sorry I am about not being able to be there as you grow up. You are kicking me right now, very active today. I'm betting you know today is the last day I'll have a chance to remember, that I'll truly remember my life before Dumbledore captured us. Good bye, love._

_Love your Mum,  
Lilith C. G. _

_P.S. So you know, your godparents are: Narcissa, Severus, Poppy Pomfrey, and Sirius Black. I am not sure if you've met the last two, but they are good people. Seek them out my son. They will love you_.

Pulling the letter close, he felt as if he could almost smell his mother. He knew it was true. He had had his doubts for a long time about what Dumbledore was doing. His mum...his mum, it felt so good to say that, wouldn't be hurt by his decision to go against the light. Gently wiping his tears, he picked up the last letter, steeling himself for whatever it could say, he chewed on his lip, and read. 

_Son,_

_My days are limited, so I thought I would give you a bit of insight on who I am. My name is Ewain Le Fay. This is the third time I have been reincarnated because one of our descendants has not found their mate. You can find more information on that in the Le Fay Manor, in France. I'm sure your mum will tell you about it though. She's told me she can feel you kicking sometimes, which is rare since you only just finished forming. My family, have all been dark from the beginning of time. We have known that the Light side has just been out to rule the world underhandedly. The Dark side must always stick together, for there are always hardships when it comes to dealing with the light. They sacrifice their people, for 'the greater good'. They send them to war, when they are but children. That is not what we are about. Oh my, I am rambling, bad habit that._

_As it is, I thought you might ought to know, since your mum is sort of hesitant on telling you this, Voldemort, aka Tom as I know him, is a distant relative of yours in actuality. I am almost positive you will have his parseltongue ability, he gave you some of his blood to keep you alive, you know. Your mother was bleeding a lot one day, and the mediwizard told her that you were bleeding, not her. So Tom, being him, gave you about a half pint of his blood, to keep you going. Narcissa teased him about it for weeks. Sadly, I really must be going again...I promise I will write to you again. Lilith especially wants this letter though. I really don't know why. Just know that no matter what you ever chose to do. I love you, and I am proud of you always._

_Your Father,  
Ewain Le Fay_

Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. _My mother and father, were not on Dumblefuck's side. They weren't killed by Voldemort. They...they..._ tears started flowing down his face, until there weren't anymore. Looking at the window, Harry's eyes went cold. He knew he couldn't leave yet, but he would be damned if he took more shit that what was necessary. 

After a while, Harry lied back down, and fell asleep. Never seeing Aya lurking in the corner, and nodding approvingly. _Soon, Master, you will be safe_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I am very excited that you all seem to like my Le Fay-Grindewald heritage. I knew I wasn't going to get this chapter out quick enough for it to be out yesterday, so I made it extra long! Hope you enjoy. ^^ For everyone who I didn't get a reply to their review, THANK YOU! So on with the chapter!**

**Disc: I don't make any money off of this story and all I own is the plot and original characters. And I probably should have done this in the beginning, but I forgot about it. >.> **

**“Mental Speech”**  
“Speech”  
 _“Parseltongue”  
Thoughts_

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vernon slammed open the door of the third bedroom, and walked in. His face turned purple in rage further, upon seeing Harry's small form sleeping soundly. Growling, he stalked over and pulled the boy up by his hair. Harry's body tensed in expectancy, as he was thrown against the wall. “Get up, freak! Now!” 

Harry struggled to regain his breath, while painfully standing up. Positive he had a couple broken ribs. Groaning as softly as he could, he rested against the wall, not able to support himself. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do, as Vernon came over and slapped him across the face, making him end up sprawled across the floor. 

“Boy, what have I told you about those freaky friends writing to you?” he asked, accentuating each word with a kick to the ribs and spine. “None of those bloody birds are supposed to be here!” Kicking him harder with those words. Relishing in the small cries coming from his nephew. He kicked him one last time, extra hard, before turning to leave. He did not expect a small black snake to shoot from the corner, and bite into his ankle. He screamed like a little girl, and ran from the room. 

Aya turned her currently red eyes to her master. Slithering over to him, she hissed soothingly. Feeling helpless, she looked into her Harry's mind, finding a wall over another link, she unblocked it. Immediately she bolted out of his mind, and watched him. His lips were moving like he was speaking, maybe he was, she didn't know. She hated not being able to help with the fact that when he coughed, it was blood coming out of it mouth. 

**“Rin! What happened to you? Answer me!”** the panicked voice, of the relatively familiar Ryu, echoed in his head. 

Hissing slightly, Harry replied, **“Please not so loud, Ryu. Hurts. Help me please. It hurts so bad, Ry...”** Coughing more, he tried to stay conscious. 

~DMHPDMHP~

_Damn it! Why was he blocking the link, he could have been killed!_ **“Rin, hold on, just a couple more minutes, okay?”** Running towards his mother's suite, he flew through the door. 

**“Mm, yeah...”** the reply was faint, but he could feel his presence still. 

“Young man, what have I-” as Narcissa was cut off, she finally took in her son's appearance. 

“Mother, I have to help him. He has too many injuries for me to heal by myself. Please help me,” Draco spoke hurriedly. He knew begging wasn't a very Malfoy thing to do, but right now he didn't care. 

Getting up, she nodded and entwined her fingers with his. Closing her eyes she felt out his aura with her own, and then she completely relaxed. 

**“Rin, are you still with me? We're going to heal you, alright?”** Together Narcissa and Draco, concentrated on pinpointing the boy's injuries. Slowly they closed the wounds on his body, which had come open during the beating. A gasp was shared between them as they saw the internal injuries. One of his lungs was punctured, the other slowly deflating, his stomach acid was pouring onto his other intestines. One of his kidneys had failed completely. His spine had a dislocated disk, and there were seven broken ribs. Quickly, and efficiently, they healed the major injuries, then set to work on the others. 

They completely removed the failed kidney, and had to work hard to get the lungs to heal. Luckily Harry's Magic seemed to be working with them. The dislocated disk was the worst repair, since even with magic they had to be extremely careful. Clearing the stomach acid was easy, but repairing the intestines and organs around it was tedious work. Finally though about three hours later, they were finished. 

Everyone was exhausted, but Draco wasn't going to retreat to sleep until he knew Rin was awake again. He hugged his mother tightly, in thanks. Narcissa kissed his forehead, and shooed him out of her room, since unlike him she was going to rest for a while now. 

Quietly, Draco called for Nilly. She popped in and frowned at his exhaustion, “What can Nilly be doing for you Master Draco?” there was a large undertone of concern in her voice, and he smiled a little, making her gasp. 

“Could you get me a pepper up potion and something filling to eat?” he asked. 

“Of course! Nilly will be getting to it right away, sir. In the meantime, Nilly suggests you have a seat in the sun room,” she thumped herself on the head, mid apparition, for daring to suggest something like that. 

Chuckling softly, he walked the short distance to the sun room. Holding his sides in silent laughter, as he saw his father sleeping in one of the chairs, drool dripping down his chin. Silently, he crept up next to his fathers chair, and got right up to his ear. Waiting a moment, in a voice slightly higher than a normal conversation one, he said, “You seem to be resting very peacefully, father.” Jumping away from the hand that came up to swat his head, he fell down laughing. 

Glaring at his son, he wiped the drool from his chin challengingly. “Where is Narcissa?” he asked.

His laughter stopped abruptly, and he sighed. “She's resting for a little while. She had Lee Lee bring her a late lunch though,” Draco replied. 

Raising an eyebrow, meaning for Draco to elaborate. Listening as Draco explained, all that had gone on this morning. By the time he was finished, Nilly had brought them both lunch, and Lucius was very curious. Something not most people know is that, Malfoy's are very curious people. 

When they were both finished with lunch, they sat in silence for a little while. After some time, Draco's eyes became unfocused and his breathing slowed slightly. 

~HPDPHPDM~

A very disoriented Harry awoke slowly, he sat up and noted with surprise that it didn't hurt. He didn't hurt. Poking and prodding himself softly, he found a couple bruises and he was a bit on the stiff side, but that was it. Smiling very slightly, he looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief noticing the his letters were untouched. 

**“Rin? Are you awake?”** Ryu's voice, even mentally sounded exhausted. 

**“Yeah, I am. Are you alright?”** Harry didn't know what to make of this entire ordeal. I mean, his uncle is beating the crap out of him, then Ryu and someone else foreign to him heal him, after someone took down his mental barrier. 

_“Master, you need to leave very soon, the fat man and the smaller fat man are not happy. The annoying woman, has lots of mixed feelings,”_ Aisling's hiss came from next to him, and he jumped a little, before hugging the small snake to him. 

_“Aya, they didn't hurt you did they? I'm so happy you're here, I missed you,”_ came Harry's happy hissing. 

**“I'm doing okay, Rin. Better now that you're okay. Do you know how worried I was, when out of nowhere came this rush of extreme pain? Do not ever do that to me again. I understand that we probably don't even know each other, but...still,”** Draco was at a complete loss of words, he didn't know how to explain how he was feeling. Hell he doesn't even know what he's feeling.

**“I'm sorry, Ry. I wasn't thinking the block wouldn't hold,”** said Harry. 

_“Master, did you hear anything I just said?”_ Aya said in annoyance. Getting no response she just curled up around her master's arm. 

**“Speaking of which, why the bloody hell did you even put that block up, hm? This link we have it's obviously there for a reason, if you hadn't had the block up, then I might have been able to get to you faster!”** The anger and worry, could be seen, or rather heard, all around the world. Harry would bet on that. 

Biting his lip in remorse, Harry quietly replied, **“I didn't want you to be feeling what I was feeling. It's invasive knowing that whatever I am feeling you're feeling too. Which goes both ways, but...”**

Nipping Harry's arm lightly with her fangs, Aya hissed frantically, _“Master Harry, we have to go NOW! They're coming, and the waves of anger are just rolling off of them.”_

She needn't have said this, as Harry could feel them going in and out of him. Standing up, he grabbed his letters, and imagined his trunk in front of him. Just when he thought it wouldn't work, it appeared. He shrunk it and put it into his pocket. **“Who's side are you on?”** Harry asked him. 

**“What kind of question is that?”** Ryu sounded flustered, and nervous. 

**“I have to know, and if you don't answer me right now, I am blocking this link,”** he replied. Summoning his powers, he bit his lip in concentration, not even noticing the black and silver flames around him, and he apparated straight into Gringotts. A feat which had never been done. Walking over to the one he recognized as Griphook, he asked, “Griphook, do you think you could arrange a meeting with Ragnarok for me, please?” 

**“Fine! I'm on the dark side,”** came Draco's annoyed voice.

“Very well, Mr. Potter, follow me.” With that, Griphook wandered over to a set of large bronze, and iron doors. He put his palm against the doors, and after whispering something in the language of goblins, the doors swung open. 

Ragnarok looked up from his desk, and grinned toothily. “Leave us, Griphook.” Once he left, he gestured for Harry to sit in a chair. “Lord Grindewald-Le Fay, I'm going to assume you are here to get the portkeys to your property, and to settle your affairs? 

“You have assumed correctly,” he replied indifferently. Holding his arm up to his neck, so Aya could curl around and watch the proceedings. **“Hmm...I will speak with you later then,”** with that Harry closed the link temporarily.

“Very well, I have to warn you now that certain parties will be notified of your arrival, soon. The only ones allowed in of course, are the ones that this will...inconvenience, shall I say,” Ragnarok kept a close eye on Harry, since he was hissing to his snake. 

“Who exactly is going to be 'inconvenienced',” he asked, his voice deathly low. 

Shivering as the room temperature dropped drastically, he pulled numerous documents from the vault behind his desk as he answered, “Well, Mr. Sylph for starters, then of course Lucius Malfoy. Then Luna Lovegood, along with apparently the Weasley's. They are all on their way in now.” 

Getting up from his seat, he conjured an outfit for himself, along with a clasp for his hair, which was just past shoulder length. Spelling on the clothes, mentally, he went to the back of the room, blending in perfectly with the shadows. He held back a snarl as he saw the Weasley's come in first, looking as if they owned the place, his anger quelled a bit seeing Ginny who was glaring at her family, and was told to sit on the floor, since there weren't enough seats for all of them. 

A tall man, with long golden silver hair, wearing impeccably tailored robes. His face was a mask of coolness, and he conjured up a chair for himself. Next came, Luna, and Lucius, walking in together. Luna was smiling at the corner Harry was standing in, so he gave her a short wave, he'd always liked her. Lucius was sneering at the Weasley matriarch, and sat next to his associate. 

“I am sure you all want to know why you've been summoned here. To be short and to the point, some of you have to return some things to their rightful owners, and some of you are here because you need to be familiar with the proceedings, Mr. Potter, if you would join us?” It wasn't really a question, but then again, you needn't really have asked him. 

Stepping out of the corner, he raised an eyebrow at the gasps. Looking at who he assumed was Lucien Sylph, he held out his hand locking his eyes with the man. “Mr. Sylph, I presume?” 

Sylph looked at the hand for a moment, before grasping it firmly with his own. “You would be correct in your presumption, Mr. _Potter_.” He deliberately drew out the name Potter. 

Nodding once, he turned to Lucius, and smirked. “We meet again, Mr. Malfoy. Though I must say, these are much more pleasant circumstances.” Nodding to him, he then turned to the Weasley's his face set in blank mask. “Weasleys.” He smiles slightly at Ginny and Luna, who were sitting on the floor, gesturing them over. 

“Hello, Harry. I trust you are doing alright now?” Luna asked, her eyes boring into his own. 

Harry's eyes watered for a moment, knowing she'd somehow been aware of what was happening at the Dursley's. He nodded. “Much better now, thank you. Would you ladies care to have a seat with me?” 

Nodding, they all sat on the small sofa, that Harry had conjured when no one was paying attention. Sitting in the middle, he looked at Ragnarok. “Proceed.” Was all he dared saying. Knowing that if he said anything else, it would not be nice. 

Coughing slightly, Ragnarok handed him a sheet, stating that he had to sign in order to receive all of the things stolen, or given away by someone not blood related. He handed it to Lucien and stared at Lucius until he read it over also. Harry saw them nod slightly, and he took it back, signing it quickly. 

“As it is, as the President of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Britain Chain. I hereby give the property now known as 'The Burrow', along with the sum of 87,000 galleons, 630 sickles, and 100 knuts, back to one Harry Potter. He may what he wishes with the tenants of the property,” he said coldly. 

“What! You can't do that! That is our home! We don't have that kind of money, we'll starve!” Molly, was of course yelling. Ron was sitting there boiling with anger. The twins, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, didn't much care, they had made a living for themselves and didn't much care. Ginny was indecisive. 

Molly kept going on and on, about how it wasn't fair, and he couldn't just dump them on the street after all they'd done for him. Ron eventually started railing Harry, right with his mother. No one expected what happened, after Ron made the mistake of saying, “You should be grateful you worthless piece of shit, after all we've done for you. To think your own parents couldn't do what we've done.” 

Harry was behind Ron, misty silver fog surrounding his hands, which were around Ron's throat. “If you ever, speak about my parents in such disrespect again, I will rip your tongue out of your mouth. _Understand?_ ” He asked the last part in parseltongue. The room was deathly silent by now, except for the male Weasley's gagging noises. Waiting until he sensed his prey was about to pass out, he threw the boy to the floor. “That goes for the rest of you, too.” Little did he know, his eyes were glowing, and were slitted, like a cat's.

Moving soundlessly back to his seat, he repressed a sigh. His entire body was weak, he'd used a lot of magic today, and he wasn't feeling to great. It didn't show anywhere though, except his eyes. Looking to the goblin, he waved his hand. 

“Ms. Lovegood, you're representing your entire family correct?” he said simply.

Standing, Luna stood in front of Harry and pulled something out of her robes. In her hand, was a small egg. About the size of a chicken egg. “On behalf of the Lovegood family, I present to you, your birthright power, may it grow with your family. With your heart, and with your strength. I wish you a blessed future,” her voice got louder as she spoke, when the egg was finally handed to Harry, it glowed a crimson color and burst open. 

Harry didn't know what to think, it was as if thousands of white hot needles were pushed into him, then pulled back out and pushed in again. When the pain dimmed finally he looked around the room, everyone but Molly and Ron were staring at him in awe. He noticed afterwards that there were slight glows around everyone, and he could smell them, feeling what they feel even. 

Blocking the feelings, seemed natural to him, so he did it easily. Flicking his tongue out, he yelped slightly as fangs pierced his tongue. _“Aya, what am I?”_

_“I am not sure, Master. I believe a mixture of several different things,”_ she hissed softly. 

_“Wonderful, another thing to make me a freak...”_ He started talking to the people assembled before Aisling could reprimand him. “My family, accepts the gift of the Lovegoods, and thanks them for their work.” Where that came from he had no idea, but he was thankful that it seemed to be the right thing to say. 

Lucius stood, and made his way to where Luna was minutes before. Slowly, he pulled out an orb that was swirling with many colors. “On behalf of the Malfoy family, I present to you, your birthright power, may it grow with your darkness. With your mind, and with your love. I wish you a deserved future,” Smirking, he handed it to Harry. The smirk quickly dropped in surprise as Harry rose from the ground, and curled up in midair. The orb sinking into his flesh.

Unlike when accepting Luna's gift, this one made Harry feel clothed in something loving, at first. It slipped in and out of his body, before settling around his head and heart. He felt the bones shift in his back, and he screamed in pain, though it only lasted a couple seconds. He gasped, opening his eyes, Molly and Ron, were trapped inside a mirrored box, the thing was, the mirrors were black, and swirling. Blinking swiftly, he looked at Lucius, who's eyes were completely unguarded, letting him see the shock, and maybe a hint of concern. “My family, accepts the gift of the Malfoy, and thanks them for their work.” 

“Now that that is done with, the Weasley's may go, along with Mr. Malfoy if he wishes to do so, and Ms. Lovegood may also leave,” Ragnarok's voice broke through Harry's thoughts. 

Harry blocked Ginny from getting up, but hugged Luna with one arm, promising to write her. “Mrs. Weasley, Ginny won't be going with you, I'm sure you don't need her help to find the exit though,” he said icily. 

Sniffing, and turning her nose up, Molly walked out with a couple last words, “I don't care, she is no daughter of mine.” 

Everyone filed out, leaving Lucius, Lucien, Ginny, Ragnarok, and Harry. Ragnarok, pulled out a thick folder, and handed it to Sylph. “Those are all of the documents, telling who Harry truly is,” he said, while handing another one just like it to Harry. 

Both quickly looked them over, before turning their attention back to Ragnarok. “I would like the portkey to my small manor in France,” Harry stated. 

“Of course,” Harry had the portkey turned over to him, and felt a warm tingle come over him, he smiled slightly. 

“I don't understand,” Lucius finally said after silence rested over them. 

“What don't you understand exactly, Mr. Malfoy?” Harry and Ginny asked, at the same time. 

Glaring weakly at the two, he leaned back in his chair, and sighed. “All of this, you obviously aren't a Potter, for no Potter would be given a birthright by the Malfoys, nor have it actually belong to them. You are different, very different, than the last time we met,” he said calmly.

“You would be correct with both statements. I am no Potter, I am Harrison Ewain Grindewald-Le Fay, quite the change I think,” smiling grimly, he handed out the already made copies of his letters, with small parts missing of course, to everyone else. “I do believe, we all already knew Dumbles was a deceitful, manipulative, old man. Not that it really matters, what we thought we knew, because there's proof right there,” laughing softly, not a kind one, but one that sends chills down your spine. 

Ginny's eyes were flaming, and she headed towards the door, cursing Dumbledore the entire time. “Ms. Weasley, I do believe that you need to stay for a bit longer,” Ragnarok said. Still fuming, Ginny stalked over and sat on the couch. 

Tapping his fingers against the back of the couch, Harry waited impatiently for Ragnarok to end this. His hands were itching to just take use the portkey and leave. Chewing on his lip in irritation, when the goblin made no move to continue. Ten minutes passed, and Harry had had enough. “Move on, now,” he said, everyone looked at him in surprise. 

“As you wish. Ginny Weasley, if you wish to do so, Mr. Grindewald-Le Fay has expressed a wish to do the Blood Brothers ritual, which in this case obviously would just be named blood siblings, same concept though. Normally, we would ask for parental consent, but since your mother doesn't seem to want anything to do with you, we ask for a relative. Which is one reason Mr. Malfoy is still here. He is your relative, albeit distantly. So at this time, and for the record, we ask Lucius Malfoy, if he consents to this ritual,” Ragnarok explained. 

Grimacing, Lucius turned to Ginny and spoke, “I, Lucius Malfoy, grant consent for Ginervra Weasley to become a Blood Sister to Harry Grindewald Le Fay. So may it be.” With that he sat back down scowling, _speaking to a muggle lover, how absurd,_ he thought. 

Grinning evilly, Ginny did the unexpected and leaped on Lucius, hugging him tightly. “Thank you,” she said, before quickly getting off of him. 

“Mr. Malfoy, just something for you to think about, there is a reason the Weasley matriarch pretty much disowned her only daughter,” Harry said, before grabbing Ginny, and pulling her into a side room off of the office. “Ready, sister?” Receiving a nod, Harry smiled and pulled out a ritual dagger from his robes. Sitting in the middle of a large pentagram, Harry slit his palm. Watching as Ginny took it from him, and slit her own. He ignored the bad smelling blood, and pressed his palm to hers.

They intoned the ritual incantation together, watching as the red and silver ribbons around their hands glowed steadily brighter. 

“My blood is yours, and yours my own.   
You are my family, now and always.  
I bare myself to you, my mind.   
My soul, and my heart.   
May we always be together, through our love.  
Together, we are now bound.   
Goddess Hathor, mother of us, we ask for your blessing.”  
White light shot from the peaks of the pentagram, and shot into their hands. 

**“You have my blessing, young ones. You both shall help keep each other strong in the coming times. Ginny, someone is waiting for you. Harry, you must go home, there are people worried about you even if they don't know who you are yet. Blessed be,”** the mystical soft voice, caressed them and they smiled, even when she was no longer there. 

“So brother, how about a shopping trip?” Ginny asked suddenly. 

Laughing, he stood up and pulled his new sister to her feet. “I think we may just have to do that, after we go home for a little while,” he said.

Pulling him through the door, Ginny tapped her foot impatiently. “Let's go then!” 

“Mr. Malfoy, I ask that you pass along the message to Dumbledore that I won't be going 'home',” practically spitting the last word, he took a deep breath. “Mr. Sylph, I will be in touch with you later in the week. Ragnarok, you will definitely be hearing from me. Also, I would like one of the money pouches that feed directly into my vaults.” receiving it, he smirked. “Good day, gentleman.” 

Ginny gave a wave, and took hold of the portkey with her brother, and they disappeared. Reappearing in the foyer of the french villa. Harry snapped his fingers, and soon enough a house elf appeared. “Master Grindewald, sir. We have your suites prepared, if you and the young miss would follow me.” Soon both teens were settled in their rooms. 

**“Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, are you there?”** was Ryu's impatient voice. **“Are you going to talk to me?”**

**“Of course, I am. You just needed to be patient. So Ryu, would you like to know who I am?”** Harry asked.

**“Yes, why?”** came Ryu's curiosity tinged voice.

Smirking devilishly, Harry replied, **“Then you'll meet me and my sister tomorrow, in a cafe apparently named The Wizards Tea, in France.”**

Mentally going over the pros and cons, Draco eventually replied. **“What time?”** he asked.

**“Noon.”**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are in the original Harry Potter story, and I do not make any money from this. Also I sadly don't own, the buildings and streets and whatnot that were also in with the original 7 books.**

**A/N: SO! Thank you as always, reviewers. I was upset a little since, this chapter didn't get out as quickly as I wanted it too. Between practice, and relatives coming, it was really difficult to get time for this chapter. So I apologize. Now on with the story!! P.S. There will be a rape scene later x.x There is a warning so you can skip it, and also! Draco is going to be somewhat OOC until like two chapters from now. Thanks!**

**“Mental Speech”**  
“Speech”  
 _Parseltongue  
“Thoughts”  
“Flashback”_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking down the stairs, Harry headed towards the smaller dining room, humming proudly to himself. He met up with Ginny on the way in, and they sat at the table. “Sleep well, sister?” he asked.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled delightfully. “It was better than any I've gotten in a long time. How about yourself?” she chirped.

“It was fine. From the ritual yesterday, I'm sure you know about my mysterious bond, with someone out there. Well I was talking to him last night, and we're going to meet with him. Today. You don't need to come of course, but I figured you'd like to go shopping,” Harry said simply. 

Ginny's eyes took on a predatory gleam, “Shopping, you said?” her voice just a small whisper.

Harry looked at her cautiously answering, “Yes....why?” 

She looked at their near empty plates, and grinned widely. “Let's go! Now, now, now!! I am going to fix your wardrobe! Of course, not to say you don't actually have fashion sense, but you can't just keep conjuring up clothes!” she said excitedly. She seemed to get even more excited when Aya nodded to her, from where she was laying in the front of the windows. 

Staring at her oddly, Harry nodded. “Go get ready,” halfway through his sentence Ginny was already out of her seat, and on the way to her room.

~*~*~

Apparently Harry had underestimated his sister. She had taken him through several stores already, and she had had him try on almost everything in emerald green, silver, navy blue, and black. Luckily, it was time to meet his 'friend'. So there they were sitting in the very back table in the, surprisingly nice, cafe. Harry was sipping on some chamomile tea that was actually made to be like an iced tea. Ginny was drinking something called Dreamer's Thoughts. Which was a blend of a bunch of teas. 

As it got closer and closer to noon, Harry got more impatient. Not one person that could potentially be Ryu, had walked through the doors. Right at noon, Harry saw a flash of silver hair, and smirked. **“Ryu, dear. Back corner table.”**

Turning to the voice, the silver-haired teenager, he gasped, and stumbled back. Only to be caught by his friend, who he had brought with him. “Potter!” he almost yelled as he regained his footing. “What is the meaning of this?”

Looking around and glaring at the spectators, he narrowed his eyes at Draco. “Sit,” he said in a chilling voice. 

Draco stared at him for a moment, before walking to the table and sitting across from Harry, his friend sitting across from Ginny. “Potter, Weaslette. Why are we here, you can't possibly, be Rin,” he said, a quick flash of panic crossing his face at the thought. 

Smirking, Harry replied, “Actually, I see no Potter, or a Weasel here. I am obviously Rin, Ryu.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco's friend asked, staring from underneath his hood at Ginny with golden eyes. 

Leaning over the table, Harry stared right into Draco's eyes. “You see I am no Potter, and Ginny here, is no longer a Weasley. In fact, your father was the one who gave her permission to become my sister.” At the barely concealed curiosity on Draco's face, he chuckled. “Why don't we go somewhere more private, Ryu? Blaise can come with you, as I'm sure he'd go right home and tell your father,” he suggested. 

Ginny piped up just then, and smiled at Draco and Blaise. “I believe that would be a good idea, brother. I gather they wouldn't want their slytherin masks to fall off in public,” she said happily. 

Narrowing his eyes, Draco nodded finally. “My manor. I refuse to go anywhere with you that is possibly crawling with the light.” 

Standing up, and offering his hand to his sister, Harry glanced at Draco. “I was hoping you'd say that,” he said. 

Draco and Blaise stood, and went to the fireplace in the backroom of the restaurant. Grabbing some floo powder Blaise, quickly went in with a quiet, “Malfoy Manor, Draco's Suite.” 

Draco was next, after telling them nastily they had to wait a minute before coming, so he could let them in through the wards.

Minutes later, they were all standing in Draco's room. Staring at each other. Harry let down his shields a bit, and had to bite smile back. Draco was completely confused, panicking, and angry. Ginny was flustered. Blaise, well...he was aroused, and confused. He could feel Narcissa in the house, who was doing something to make her very cheerful. Lucius was unreadable. Probably has occlumency training against this, he thought. 

Looking around the large room, he went and sat in a chair, pulling Ginny with him. He sat her in his lap, and raised a teasing eyebrow at Draco's affronted look. “I think you'll find this information easier to take if you call for your father. He'll probably be on his way soon anyway, since we aren't supposed to be here.” 

Blaise sat the only silver chair in the room, and kept stealing glances at Ginny. Earning several glares from Harry. Draco snarled, and went to the fireplace to firecall his father. Soon Lucius was there, staring at them all with a sneer. “Mr. Malfoy, pleasure to see you again. I was just about to tell your son here about my identity, and I figured he might not protest as much since you already can say it's true. Even if you don't like it. Then Ginny will tell her story, which you want to hear anyway. Have you told Tom about yesterday?” he asked.

Glaring at Harry, he said, “You are an insolent brat, you should have learned by now that he will take you down.” 

Chuckling, he smiled coldly, “You have a few things coming to you then.” 

Draco, had sat down by now, and his ice prince mask was back. “Talk then, Potter.” 

“My name is Harrison Ewain Grindewald-Le Fay. My mother was Lilith Callisto Grindewald, and my father was Ewain Le-Fay, Morgana Le-Fay's son. My mother was captured by the so called Light, who held her hostage, using an injected form of the imperius curse. Who used me as their prophecy child, which I believe the prophecy is either fake or it was misinterpreted. I had to live my mother's fake sister...” he trailed off at the end, just leaving it at that. Ginny squeezed his hand, and rubbed circles on the back of it.

“I'll like to add in that he has a permanent until removed charm on him to make him look like James Potter. I'll begin my story now. My name now is...well I'm going to be changing it to Ginny Freya Grindewald, since the Weasleys don't acknowledge me as their daughter. Simply because I was forward with my views, I believe that people like Hermione, and my former family should be tracked at all times, since they are destroying wizarding traditions. Along with all muggleborns. They have a right to tell their immediate family, but they should be spelled or something so they can't reveal anything outside those select people. Or simply eradicated. Plus Molly, she found me reading some...darker books,” Ginny smiled, not at all sad about her tale. Ever since her first year, she hadn't really liked but Bill, Charlie, and the twins anyway. 

Draco smirked haughtily, “There is no way that Golden Boy, Potty, is the heir of the legends. He can't be, he's too light. You definitely aren't Rin either,” he said. 

Looking away slightly, and speaking in a spine chilling voice, Harry stated his thoughts, “If the Golden Boy was really golden, he wouldn't have almost killed his former best friend yesterday, now would he. Along with that, he wouldn't have done a dark blood brother ritual with his sister. Most importantly, he wouldn't be here right now would he.” 

Lucius couldn't even say anything to that. He stood, and practically spat out his next words, “If this is all true, why don't we go see Narcissa, since she can supposedly take this charm off.” 

“No need, Luc. I'm already here, you were disturbing my meditation, with all of your angry emotions.” Narcissa said as she entered the room, she stared at Harry for a long time, before chanting something in greek while locking eyes with him. 

Everyone gasped as Harry suddenly shrunk about two inches, his hair lengthened to his tailbone. His bone structure became more sharp and aristocratic. His skin paled even more. The most surprising change though, was the fact that his pupils were slitted and he had severely pointed ears. Harry opened his mouth in an 'o' shape, his fangs glinting in the light. His body now in too big robes, seemed frail. The glamor he put on himself to hide how skinny he was, also was gone. He flinched at the stares. 

“Rin...” was all Draco said. There was no way it wasn't him, he could feel the anguish rolling off of the boy. 

“Harry?” Ginny shouted as he pushed her gently off before he disappeared in black flames, screams coming through the flames. 

Minutes later, Harry reappeared. He put on a very convincing appearance that he was fine. “Let's go home, Ginny,” he said softly. She nodded and floo'd home. He turned to the rest of them, and chewed on his lip lightly. “Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, I don't know if you knew, but my mother named you a godmother. Ryu...I'm sorry I wasn't what you were expecting.” With that said, he left the startled Malfoys and the lone Zabini.

When no one seemed willing to break the stunned silence, Draco asked a question, “Did anyone else notice the flashes of pictures in the flames?” When no one answered him he huffed a bit. 

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry walked silently from the study fire place to his room. Once there he pulled out the dagger Sirius had left him. Quickly and precisely he cut three lines across his arm, just enough to bleed. He stared at the blood for a while, before closing his eyes. When the charm on him was broken, he felt a block in his mind break too. There were memories of his that had been repressed, by either him or someone else he didn't know. His eyes glowed in the darkness as he remembered the one that went the furthest back. 

 

__Flashback **WARNING! This is a rape scene, and pedophilia. If you can't stomach, or do not like reading such things. I have put an end point of this flashback, if you would like to skip down to it.**

_ A small Harry, about four, was sitting in the middle of the living room. He desperately was wishing for someone to play with him. His aunt was taking a bath, while Dudley played with his friend Piers upstairs. He could feel their fun, and he wanted to be part of it. When he got too hungry, he went upstairs to ask his Aunt Petunia if he was allowed to eat something. He hesitantly knocked on the door, when there was no answer he went in. _

_ He did not expect to see his aunt, with someone he didn't even know was in the house. He was a tall man, thin. His hair was pristine and neat. He was touching her everywhere and Harry thought he was trying to hurt her, so he went up and started hitting the man. When he was backhanded by Petunia, he started crying. _

_ “You will never repeat this to anyone. Understand freak?” she said angrily. When he nodded she turned her nose up, and pulled him closer. “As punishment, you will have to help my friend, with anything he likes.” _

_ Harry not seeing anything wrong with this, nodded his head compliantly. The older man, smirked. _

_ “How old is he?” the man asked. _

_ “He will be four in three days.” _

_ “Perfect,” was the last thing Harry heard before, he was put on his knees and told to lick the man's private. Harry of course didn't want to since his aunt had always told him, he wasn't ever to touch himself there or anyone else, because they might get his freakishness. So when the man pulled him by his hair, and shoved the organ in his face, Harry had no idea what to do. _

_ His aunt had of course said that he was to do anything he likes. So he supposed his aunt wouldn't care this time. Nodding resolutely, he stuck his little tongue out and licked the mans special place.. _

_ Soon after he had licked more and more, the man shoved him down onto his stomach, and pushed his penis inside of the little boy. Grunting all the while. When Harry screamed he gestured for Petunia who was watching this without any care, to put something in his mouth. When the towel was placed inside of Harry's mouth, he started pumping in and out. Minutes later, Harry blacked out from the pain. _

_END FLASHBACK!!_ **This is the end of the flashback, for those of you who skipped it, you can now continue reading, though mentions of the rape in the flashback will be briefly spoken of.**

That was the first time, as far as he could now remember. Even though he was raped, and multiple times at that, the thing that hurt the most to Harry was that his aunt, every time, was the one who set it up to be so. That she would stand in the room, and just watch. Her face was uncaring, each and every time. He knew she hated him, but he'd never thought that she could do that to him. She would sometimes even join in, which was the worst. 

Harry curled in on himself, and just cried. When he couldn't cry anymore he screamed aloud, and unknowingly mentally. He pulled one the pillows on his bed closer, and tried ripping it, until he gave up and curled around it. In his pain, he didn't realize that the tears he was crying, once more, were turning silver as they ran down his face. 

He stared at the wall of his room for several hours. Memories, upon memories, seemed to be still flooding into his head. _What did I do, that was so horrible, that she would do this to me..._ he asked himself. _It's my fault though, I know it is...it always is.._ after that last thought, Harry fell into a nightmare filled sleep. 

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco was sitting at the dining room table, his face one of abject horror. He could see his parents' worried faces, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his Rin, aside from being Harry Potter, then Harry Grindewald-Le Fay, was raped, when he was but three years old. With permission from that muggle bitch. The screams, he could hear ripped through his mind like a rusty knife. 

Draco soon got up and walked over, and sat in his mother's lap, and just cried. He didn't care if his father saw, he didn't care that he hadn't done this since he was eleven, when he had to leave for Hogwarts, he just wanted to feel safe, and somehow make it better. Even though he knew nothing he did at this moment, was going to help Rin. 

Narcissa pulled him closer, and just held him, soon feeling hot tears soak through her robes. Lucius, came and hugged his son too, while Narcissa whispered soothing words into her son's hair. 

About twenty minutes later, Draco softly removed himself from his parents' embrace, and stood up. He nodded to them both thankfully, and sat back in his own seat. A blank and saddened expression on his own face. “I need to apologize to Harry...and mother, I think you should come,” Draco said quietly. His brain already working frantically to find a way to wherever it was that Harry was living. 

“Dragon, what happened?” she asked.

Hanging his head slightly, he answered, “It happened a long time ago..I just believe the effects of it just were unlocked. Rin, needs comforting, and I think out of everyone, it will have to be you or Ginny. I don't think he wants Ginny to see him as he is though. He's hurt...worse than before.” With that said he stood up and walked to the fireplace. 

Throwing the floo powder in, he yelled in hopefully, “Ginny Grindewald's Room, Harry Grindewald-Le Fay's residence.” He yelped triumphantly when Ginny's head appeared. “Ginny, my mother and I desperately need to get to Harry. Now. Is there any way we can come through, to your room?” he asked quickly. 

Narrowing her eyes, she nodded slightly, and stepped back. “Come quickly.” 

Draco swiftly went through the floo, knowing his mother would be right after him. Once they were both there, Draco asked Ginny to lead them to Harry's room. Draco glared at the large wooden doors, and set about trying to open them. Growling after minutes of trying to open the door, Draco sat outside of it, and waited. His mother conjured a small sofa, offering Ginny a seat too. 

All of them dozed off after a while. Draco was the first to wake, after about two hours of sleeping. He sensed the wards drop off the door, and he stood up, knocking on the door, before walking in. He did not however expect what he found. Draco screamed in anguish, feeling as if he was dying right there, at the thought that Harry may be dead. 

Narcissa and Ginny barged in, and gasped at the site they saw. Draco's hair was floating about his head, and he was glowing a bright silver. The most noticeable thing was he had wings, they were about covered in silver and black feathers that glinted in the moonlight from the windows. 

Harry however, had silver markings around his eyes, and he was also sporting a pair of wings, they were primarily black with silver and gray feathers making up the edges. His arm was still bleeding though the cuts should have clotted a long time ago. Draco was crawling up the bed, and he cocooned Harry with his wings. Singing something in a language no one seemed to know. 

Harry for his part, was waking up, and he first noticed the heavy yet comforting weight on his back. Next he noticed that he was surrounded in warmth. He breathed in the scent of what was holding him, he recognized it. His eyes searched out the ones to the person holding him, and he found anguished silver eyes looking at him. 

Draco stared at his Harry for a long time, until he finally let out a sob and pulled him closer. He had no idea why he felt the way he toward his once arch-enemy. He had even less of an idea about why they were both sporting wings. When Draco started singing, he had absolutely no idea what language he was doing it in, just that it was so _right._

Narcissa, it seemed couldn't get over the fact that both boys were oozing hurt, and neither could the mother in her. She soon was up on the bed, hugging both boys to her, and cooing. Even though she noticed Harry stiffened slightly at her touch. Ginny joined after a couple moments too, not liking the feeling of being left out. 

“Harry, are you alright?” Narcissa asked softly.

Startled at the sudden change to english again, Harry nodded.

A few minutes later, Harry started to squirm uncomfortably. Noticing that he wasn't comfortable with the attention anymore, Narcissa and Ginny backed off some. Draco however, wasn't going to let go it seemed. Harry bit his lip softly, and stared at everyone. 

“Hey, how did Draco and Mrs. Malfoy get here?” Harry asked Ginny. 

Flushing slightly, she coughed. “Well umm, you see Draco floo called me...and so..I let him through since he had a good excuse.” 

Frowning, Harry mulled over this. “They aren't supposed to even be able to floo in though. The wards should have prevented it, since they didn't know the location..” he said aloud. 

“Indeed they should have, Mr. Potter. Or should I say, Grindewald-Le Fay?” came a new voice from the doorway. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**A/N: Wohoo! Another chapter finished. Couldn't pass up this cliffie though. I just had to leave some mystery. If someone can guess what mix of creatures Harry and Draco are correctly, I'll give them a cookie! And they'll get a get a chance to ask me one question about the story that is something that may be bugging you, that I have said, I wouldn't say already, or just something normally you'd have to wait a couple chappies to get an answer to. I'll give you a hint though! They're are 5 creatures that go into what Harry and Dray are! Woo!**


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Continuation of Chapter 4  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are in the original Harry Potter story, and I do not make any money from this. Also I sadly don't own, the buildings and streets and whatnot that were also in with the original 7 books.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Everyone I am sure is pondering what the creatures that make up Harry and Draco are, am I right? Right. So just a little thing, I am very very sorry that this chapter wasn't out as quick as I was thinking. I was hoping it would be out waaay before now!! This chapter did not turn out anything like I wanted it to x.x so it's not the best.**

**“Mental Speech”**  
“Speech”  
 _“Parseltongue”  
Thoughts   
“Flashback”_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
_Recap:_  
Frowning, Harry mulled over this. “They aren't supposed to even be able to floo in though. The wards should have prevented it, since they didn't know the location..” he said aloud. 

_“Indeed they should have, Mr. Potter. Or should I say, Grindewald-Le Fay?” came a new voice from the doorway._

HP*DM*HP*DM*

Narrowing her eyes, Ginny spat out, “Who are you?” 

“Ginny let me handle this,” Harry said softly, before standing up in front of the bed, his wings blocking the others from view. “I must ask that you answer my sister's question,” he said coldly. 

“Why Harry, I'm wounded that you wouldn't remember me. Ginny has a reason, but you do not. Tell me am I really that forgettable?” asked the figure, an undertone of what could only be described as darkness, in his voice. 

Stepping a bit closer, and letting down his shields momentarily, Harry gasped. His fangs glinting menacingly. “Voldemort, how pleasant to be seeing you again,” Harry said, sarcasm evident in his voice. “It's just wonderful that you would show up, breaking through my wards.” 

“I haven't the faintest clue what you mean. Your wards are faulty, they let me walk right in. Though I am sure you would be happy to know that, technically now, I am blood related, so that could be it too,” Voldemort said. 

Growling softly, Draco moved to stand next to Harry. New instincts telling him that protection was needed for his mate. 

“Calm down, Ryu...” Harry said while grabbing the creatures hand. “I have already realized that this might be the case. What have you come for?” 

“For one, I wanted to see what the heir of legends looked like. Two, I needed to collect Narcissa, apparently your wards don't allow the dark mark to burn,” he said with a glare, his calm facade fading away. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, Ginny, Ryu, I'd like a few minutes with Voldie here, if you don't mind. Ginny, I'm sure you could take them to the library,” Harry said lightly. 

HP*DM*HP*

Draco angrily went along with Ginny, not at all happy that Harry was alone with Voldemort. Luckily, the library was only a couple doors down. The blond male stood right in the doorway until his mother pulled him into the room, and spelled him into a chair. 

Silently they all waited, until a quiet hissing was heard, and Aya came out from by the fireplace. She lifted her head sniffing the air, then quietly made her way to Draco, falling asleep next to him. 

Minutes later, Draco heard the sound of glass breaking, and yelling. Draco looked up panicked and tried to get up. Looking at Ginny and his mother, he noticed them both chatting softly, completely unawares to what was happening. He realized he was silenced when he tried to tell them. 

After a final shattering sound, and then complete silence, Draco renewed his efforts to get one of the spells off of him. A few minutes later, when he was finally free of the binding spell, he growled silently, and dashed off to Harry's room. He wasn't quite expecting what he saw. 

There on the ground was a laughing Harry. He was covered in various cuts and bruises. Voldemort no where to be seen. Draco cautiously walked towards Harry, and sat next to him. Harry looked at him hollowly, and hesitantly curled up next to the blond. **“My mother is alive...”** was all he said. 

Draco stared at Harry for a long time, before picking up the smaller brunette and settling him on the bed. **“How?”** Draco asked curiously. 

Smiling painfully, Harry answered. **“She has been living with Voldemort, she was found after my birth, in the streets of Russia. It just happened to be a coincidence that someone loyal to the Dark Lord, brought her to him....”**

“And?” Draco pressed, feeling that he wasn't sharing the whole story. 

“She knew about where I was living. She watched me in her animagus form, for years. Even when I went to Hogwarts. Ha. She didn't care...,” he said coldly. 

Scowling, Draco held Harry to him. Continuing to hold onto him, even when the brunette fell asleep. Ginny and Narcissa came in a little while later, and noticing the protective hold Draco had on Harry, left silently after inquiring about his health. 

*~*~*~*~* A Week Later *~*~*~*~*

Harry walked to Ginny's room and knocked three times. When he heard the muffled “Come in,” he opened the door, stepping in. “Are you ready to go, Gin?” he asked. 

Ginny came out of her closet and smiled brightly. “You look wonderful brother,” Ginny said in response. Harry was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a silver button up top, and was wearing the black dragonhide boots that she picked out for him. With a black cloak over top of it, lined in silver silk. His hair was tied back, and he was wearing an earring his his left cartilage. 

Smirking slightly, he looked her over. She was wearing a sea foam green dress, that had a v cut neckline, with black accents. She had a simple set of opal jewelry on. Along with an iridescent white cloak. “I suppose you don't look too bad yourself, sister,” he said teasingly. 

Smacking his arm lightly, she put her cloak on, and took his outstretched hand. “Let us go then. We have a ball to crash.” 

With that Harry apparated them through his wards, and to their destination. Once they were both steadied, they walked silently through the doors of the large house. When the doorman asked for their names, Harry answered for them. “Harry, and Ginny. Nothing else.” 

The doorman was hesitant, as he opened the double doors, and stood to the side. “Mister Harry, and Miss Ginny.” As they walked through, the entire room went silent. All eyes were on their persons, and their completely aristocratic appearances, and expressions. 

Walking down the few steps, Harry led Ginny to a table, that was mostly empty. After making sure he was seated, he took a seat himself, and watched the people around him surreptitiously. Most were back to what they were doing before their grand entrance. 

“Mr. Potter, I demand come with me now,” came a stern wizards voice, from behind Harry. He didn't even turn around before he answered. 

“I must inform you that, you have no right to demand anything of me, let alone demand I go anywhere with you, Dumbles.” 

Ginny smiled secretively at the fuming headmaster. “Do not speak to me in such a tone, you have no choice in this matter. Now, if you'll please come with me now, we can avoid a public spectacle,” Dumbledore replied, his voice hiding any of the anger he was radiating. 

 

“Make a spectacle all you like, I am my own person. You cannot force me,” Harry replied chillingly, finally turning around.

Dumbledore almost gasped at the look of pure hatred, that was on the teens face. Regaining control of himself quickly, he smiled that fake, grandfatherly, smile. “Harry, please, let's just go have a chat. Miss Weasley should come too.” 

Standing up, Harry proclaimed loudly, “I have no reason to go anywhere with you, sir. You can not force me anywhere either, so if you'd kindly leave my friend and I alone.” The room once again, had gone unearthly silent. 

Dumbledore was not a patient man, and oblivious to the stares of other people, grabbed the boy's shoulder and started pulling him forcibly from the ballroom. When he turned completely around, he saw a witch, her wand pointed between his eyes. He smiled slightly when he realized who it was. “Come now Emily, I just need to have a chat with Harry here,” he said hoping she'd buy it.

“Albus Dumbledore, you will unhand Mr. Harry right this instant. You can not, and will not, take him anywhere he does not wish to go. That, is called kidnapping. I'm sure you know that though,” the woman said, eyes narrowing. 

A smooth drawl interrupted them, and they turned towards the voice. “I do believe, that you should leave now, Dumbledore. This is my house, and you have interrupted this celebration,” Lucius said.

Anger flashed over Dumbledore's eyes, and he let go of Harry. Suddenly, he was pinned against the wall by an invisible force. A feminine voice ghosted over his ear, whispering softly, “I'm haunting you Albus, if you lay another slimy, manipulative finger on my son again, you will die. It cannot hide, cannot be felt. Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind the stars and under hills. And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter. Where am I Albus?” With that he was let go. 

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. That woman, is not back, it was simply someone playing a trick on you. Another part of him argued that no one knew what he had done. Smiling, and nodding towards everyone, his eyes once again twinkling like they were known to do. “Well then, I bid you all goodnight. Enjoy your celebration, Minister.” With that he walked out of the ballroom. Excited gossipers cluttered back together, and were whispering to each other frantically. 

Harry turned to Lucius, and nodded his head, before continuing back to his table. As he stood by Ginny's chair, he listened as the chatter got louder, before he held out his hand to his sister. She smiled and took his hand. “This is going to be rather interesting isn't it my dear?” he said softly. 

“Very, brother,” she responded in a whisper. As they moved onto the floor, and Harry took the lead, they moved fluidly around the room. After some time had passed, couples moved off of the floor to the sides. Everyone watched as the couple did twirls, and dips, effortlessly. 

Eventually, Lucius, not one to be outdone, took Narcissa onto the floor. Where everyone seemed completely entranced as the two males, led the slightly smaller females around the floor, completely in sync. 

Smiling ruefully, Harry cut in between Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius looked slightly nauseous in the beginning, since he had to touch the 'muggle lover'. “Mrs. Malfoy, I trust my sister and I did not offend you, with our presence here tonight,” he said in an almost whisper. 

Nodding her head, she responded, “No, you are alright. How are you doing, young man?” 

“I am doing fine, mam. I do believe that it is time, for my sister and I, to...show how much we care,” Harry said, his tone indicating his reluctance to add anything else. 

After one more round about the floor, Lucius and Harry bowed their ways off of the floor amidst applause. Once everyone had returned to their seat, the newly appointed minister, Mr. Weasley, appeared in the front of the room. Using a quick Sonorus he began speaking.

“Ladies, and gentleman, I would like to announce my thanks to all of you. Especially, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, for holding this celebration in my honor. Seeing as our recently dearly departed minister, skipped over some of the things, that should have been said, I will say them now. We now hold several alliances with other countries. We have made a new department within the ministry, to specifically help protect the public. Head of Ministry Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, will now explain that to you.” 

As Amelia stood, from her seat in the front of the room, a backdrop of almost a plasma looking material shimmered into place behind her. “Hello everyone, I am sure most of you recognize me, for the ones who don't. I am Amelia Bones, Head of the MLE. To be simple and blunt, the new division of the Ministry, has been specially trained just for dealing with the public, and anything that may go wrong. Unlike the aurors, they will only be there to protect you. They will not arrest anyone unless there is a specific warrant to arrest the individual. That does not mean they will not go through proper channels to tell the aurors about a situation.” 

“To show you exactly how the people for this group are selected and initiated, I have prepared a memory for you to review. If you would all turn your attention to the plasma pensieve behind me,” as she sat back down, the lights dimmed so everyone could see the memory. 

Ginny watched the screen as Harry watched the people around them. As soon as the memory started playing, a myriad of reactions went throughout the room. Many if not all, were horrified. Even Amelia, seemed disgusted. 

On the plasma shield, was a planted memory, of a death eater initiation. The recruits were picked easily enough. Then they were taken to a special room, that would identify a person's worst fear, and not let them out until they dispelled the illusion, or died of fear. The illusions came alive, and usually killed the recruits. After that they were taken on an unimportant raid, to test their skills. If they passed that, then they were marked, during the initiation ceremony, many of the initiates were raped, and tortured, before having the dark mark etched into their skin, forever. 

The best thing about this entire memory, was the fact that it was played from Voldemort's eyes. Thus meaning, that whoever put the memory in place of Amelia's, had one of the Dark Lord's memories, or it was the dark lord himself, in many of their minds. 

Amelia, thinking quickly, before any more could be shown, spelled the plasma away. “That's quite enough. I demand, for the person who did this to come forward.”

When no one came forward, she directed the aurors, who were in various spots around the room, to begin using the truth spells and asking everyone if they had seen anyone tamper with the pensieve that was in the front of the room. 

Smirking slightly, Harry leaned over to the completely shocked Ginny. “What do you think of that, dear?” he asked her. 

Gasping, she covered her mouth and stared at Harry. “You?” she accused. At his nod, she frowned, but her eyes showed amusement. 

“Since this has proved that we aren't safe anywhere but our home, I believe we should take our leave,” the brunette said, already standing and offering his arm to his sister. 

Ginny quickly took Harry's arm, as they began walking towards the doors, several aurors, and guests stood in front of them. All members of the Order of the Phoenix. “You will be coming with us,” the one easily recognizable as Kingsley Shacklebolt said. 

“I don't think you have the right to tell us where we will be going,” Harry replied. Pulling Ginny closer subtly. 

Growling, Molly Weasley reached for him. The action seemed to trigger a response for the rest of the group, and the made a circle around Harry and Ginny. Advancing on them all at once. None of them, including the two siblings, expected the two to just disappear. 

“Where did they go?!” Molly shrieked. 

In one of the corners, Narcissa and Lucius smirked to each other. 

*~*~*

When Harry and Ginny reappeared, and steadied themselves. They heard an amused chuckle, or rather two of them. When they turned around to see who it was, they both stared in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't make any money off of this story and all I own is the plot and original characters.**

**A/N: Alright! I feel absolutely horrible that it's taken a really long time for me to get this chapter out, I've had a TON of things going on. Next chapter is going to be longer, and will be out sooner. So I hope this helps! Love you all! Also, if anyone would like to beta for me, or knows a beta that wouldn't mind beta-ing for me, please send me a message. I apologize once again.**

**“Telepathic thoughts”**  
“Speech”  
 _“Parseltongue”  
Thoughts_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 _Last time on Wishing For Darkness ---_

_When Harry and Ginny reappeared, and steadied themselves. They heard an amused chuckle, or rather two of them. When they turned around to see who it, they both stared in horror._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ginny opened and closed her mouth, before just settling on staring at the two people standing in front of them. There in front of them were some of the prettiest guys she'd ever seen. And she did mean pretty. 

They were beautiful, in an effeminate way. They looked like twins, with just slight differences.   
They both had long, black hair, down to top of their tail bone. Their eyes were the same, but each eye was a different color. Their left eyes were yellow, and the right ones were a deep, almost black, emerald, which completely changed the look of their porcelain white skin. The pointed ears stood out amongst all their other features. The only difference really was the the one on the left was slightly taller.

Harry stared at them for a long while, face completely blank, he could feel something inside of him trying to tug him closer to the twins. He crossed him arms, and continued staring at them somewhat defiantly. 

“Brother, I do believe that we have a new nymph among us. Though which of the blood bonded it is, I do not know,” the one on the left said. 

The one on the right, nodded slightly, before circling Harry and Ginny. Smiling devilishly at his brother, he nodded towards Harry, “I believe that is the one that is kin.” Returning back to his brother's side, the shorter twin continued smiling. 

“Interesting, he smells of the elven people, and some of the Council members,” the taller one said, scrutinizing the small brunette. 

Ginny glared at them, and grabbed her brother's arm, holding onto it protectively. “Who are you?” she asked authoritatively. 

“Oh, how rude of us, brother. My name is Eirian,” the taller one said, with a slight bow. 

“And I am, Glwys. Our apologies, we didn't realize that you weren't told them before you were sent. We were told, Lady Lilith was going to be talking with you before you arrived?” Glwys stated somewhat curiously. 

Harry growled low in his throat sub-consciously, at the thought of his mother doing this. He didn't like people doing things he didn't know about beforehand. Something that was even worse was that his mother was doing this. Still wounded by the fact, she hadn't told him before, that she was alive. 

“We were not spoken to by Lilith, we were simply portkeyed here. Though it was at a very opportune time...,” Ginny said softly. 

Baring his teeth slightly, the emerald eyed teen finally spoke. “Where is Lady Lilith?” he asked, the name Lilith coming out in a partial hiss. 

“We cannot tell you, but we can lead you to her,” they said at the same time, already turning and walking down the hall. 

“Harry, are you alright?” the redhead asked quietly, once they were a relatively safe distance away from the twins. 

“I'm fine, Gin,” he stated passively. Noting the landmarks they walked passed, like the faded orange door with vines for a handle, and the landscape art on the walls. He wanted to be able to find his way out if he had to. 

Finally they stopped at a set of large ornate doors, after going up two flights of stairs. The doors themselves were relatively simple. Mahogany french doors, with lilies and nightshade flowers engraved and filled with silver and gold. The twins smiled widely, and then knocked. The sound seeming to flood the area around them. 

“Eirian, Glwys, what have I told you about using your powers to knock on the door?!” came a muffled shout. 

The twins opened the door, and walked in smirking. “Absolutely nothing, sister. Besides, we were just making sure we were heard since, these two showed up. Apparently Lady Lilith didn't get the chance to speak with them, the situation was not explained to them,” Eirian said, to what looked like a rice paper screen. 

“I see... We will need to wait for her then. I will have to go to a meeting soon,” a more quiet and calm voice said. 

Softly, Glwys walked closer to the screen, and whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear his thoughts, “I think the male is kin, sister...he smells of the Council, and Her.” Narrowing his eyes, Harry continued to listen. As the two siblings spoke. 

“That can't be, her last descendant passed decades ago. Lilith only spoke of Ewain, and it simply cannot be the same... and the Council you said? Again impossible,” the female voice said, with hints of shock in her voice.

“No, sister. His aura is like Hers was...,” Glwys continued. 

The woman finally stepped out from behind the screen. Her hair was piled precariously on the top of her head, with curled tendrils hanging down, to her waist, behind her. It was a greenish black, with shots of silver going through it. Her body had the perfect hourglass shape, and the robes she was wearing only accentuated that fact. They were fitted to her body, in a silken emerald green. Tailored in the traditional style of the chinese. Like the twins she had porcelain white skin.

Harry gasped, the tugging feeling now ten times worse. His body started shaking slightly as he resisted the feeling. Shaking more when her eyes turned to him, glaring slightly as she giggled at him. 

“Do not fight the urge, it will only get worse that way. Glwys, I suppose you are right, I can see it now,” she said to the shorter twin. 

Clenching his teeth against the almost painful tugging, Harry forced himself to stop shaking, and glared at the siblings in front of him. “Who are you?” he questioned. 

“I am Nastusia, Princess of the Amphitrite Water Nymph clan. I have heard much about you Harrison. Lilith should be back soon, I would assume...You have much to catch up on,” the princess said with a small smile, which faded when Harry scoffed. “You have no desire to see your mother?” 

Blanking his face, Harry said a simple “No,” and left it at that. At the same time that Nastusia sighed in sadness, Harry clutched his head and fell to the ground, blood dripping out of his mouth and nose. 

“Harry!” yelled a new voice from the doorway. A flash of red was all anyone saw before a red-haired, and emerald eyed woman was seen kneeling before the small brunette. “Oh my baby boy,” she whispered as she cradled the teen against her chest. 

Harry for his part, had no idea what was happening in that room, for he was thrown into a vision. Staring out from his place in the corner, he watched the Death Eater meeting. He felt no pain here though, remembering the pain he felt before he was completely thrown into the vision. From what he could tell so far, it was just the innermost circle here. 

“Lucius, report,” Voldemort said, from upon his stone throne in the middle of the large chamber. 

“Our mission was successful, my lord. My team has recovered the artifact that was requested of you, along with it we have found that the allegiances between certain families have changed. The Rosario family from Russia, and the Tiernan families main branch, have broken their feud with each other. They plan to come to you before the school year on a united front,” Lucius explained with solemn, pointed words. 

“Where is the artifact?” the red eyed man asked. His fingers tapping the stone throne in a steady beat. 

Reaching into his robe, Lucius pulled out an ornately carved statue. A silver eyed onyx snake was curled around a pearl and onyx leopard with emerald eyes. Between them both was a diamond with scarlet engravings on it. Quickly and carefully, the fair haired man handed the statue over to his lord. “It was right where we expected it to be, my lord.” 

Smiling triumphantly, Voldemort held the statue in his hands. “Good work, Lucius, you shall choose your reward later. Parkinson, what do you have to report on your mission?” he asked as he stared into the diamond. 

“M' Lord, the Elune Faeries have offered their assistance in the coming war, on the condition that they be the ones to make the contract,” the patriarch of the Parkinson family spoke. 

“You will return to them tomorrow, and let them know that I accept their condition. Anything else?” 

“Yes...the Council has refused to take part in the war until they have their Chosen. They say only the Chosen shall decide if they will take part,” he finished slowly. 

Voldemort growled slightly, and narrowed his eyes. “You shall go back to them and ask them how long we shall have to wait for this so called 'Chosen'.” 

“As you wish, M' Lord.” 

Calming himself slightly, the Dark Lord took a deep breath, before motioning Narcissa and Bellatrix forward. “Bella, 'Cissa, what have you to report on the recruits?” 

Bella stepped slightly in front of her sister, and began speaking, “All of the recent graduates have completed their training, and are ready to be marked. Five of them have requested not to be marked, as they wish to take careers at St. Mungo's. They will find somewhere else though, if you wish them to be marked. They are the ones that shall be healing for our side, they have proved their allegiance many times.” 

Narcissa continued for Bellatrix, “There are a few of the recruits, who have been found to have creature blood in them. The most interesting of them, was one of them was found to have more than 47% of siren blood in their line. She is currently still trying to learn how to control her powers. I believe she will be a valuable asset to our treaty department, once she has learned more about her powers,” she said quietly. 

“Very well, if that is all, you are all dismissed,” Voldemort said. When he noticed everyone staring at the spot next to him, he looked over. 

Harry had moved to stand next to the Dark Lord, though no one but the Malfoys recognized him, and he was but a ghostly hologram. “Hello Tom, how are you doing today?” he said, clearly amused. 

“Potter, what are you doing here?” Voldemort questioned, none to gently poking at Harry's mental barriers. Growling when he couldn't get through. 

“Just visiting some old friends, to catch up you know,” he replied sarcastically. His narrowed eyes scanning over the statue, he felt as if he should know it. “Just out of curiosity, could you tell me what that is? You do after all owe me.” 

“M' Lord, that does not seem to Potter... it doesn't even look like him,” Theodore Nott said respectively.

“You know Voldie, he does have a point. I'm not Potter, nor do I really look like him. I must say he looks more like a _half blood,_ don't you think so?” Harry said slyly, hissing half blood in parseltongue. 

Voldemort took a breath, trying to calm his raging aura, which was now presenting itself to the room's occupants. He looked at Harry for a moment, his eyes set in a glare. “Get out, now,” was the last thing Harry heard before he was thrust out of the 'vision'. 

Rubbing his head, he groaned. _Did he have to push me out so forcefully?_ Sighing, he sat up. Opening his eyes, he noticed that there were several people sitting around him, speaking softly. “Ginny?” 

“Harry!” Ginny yelled as she flung herself to the floor into his lap. “Are you alright? Is your head hurting? Do you need me to get you anything at all?” she asked hurriedly, as she held her hand to his head, checking his temperature. 

Smiling a little, he hugged her. “I am fine, head hurts just slightly, and no I'm fine. How long was I out?” he asked. 

“One hour and twenty three minutes,” she replied softly. “Umm, one more thing Harry..your mu-” 

“Mother is here,” a new voice cut in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: I so do not mean to leave this at a cliffie....but...I didn't want to wait another day to upload this. And I knew there wasn't going to be a place to stop for a while. So....tell me what you think. R &R! x.x   
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, and my original characters. I don't make any money, and sadly HP and co. are owned by JK Rowling.**

**A/N: So...I have decided I am going to try and make sure that I update every other week on Wednesday or Thursday, since trying to do it every week is difficult since I don't have a beta, and right now I'm really busy ^^; so sorry to everyone and I appreciate your continued interest in my story.. So thank you all for your reviews, and patience. My next chapter though will definitely, promise on my word as a yaoi fangirl, that it will be out by at the absolute latest Wednesday.**

**WARNING!! There is slash going on in this chapter, if you don't like don't read :P It will begin once you see *Dream Sequence*. Please tell me how it is, as it is my first slash one. x.x Thanks.**

**“Mental Thoughts”**  
“Speech”  
 _“Parseltongue”_  
Thoughts  
“Flashback”

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**Recap:** _

_Smiling a little, he hugged her. “I am fine, head hurts just slightly, and no I'm fine. How long was I out?” he asked._

_“One hour and twenty three minutes,” she replied softly. “Umm, one more thing Harry..your mu-”_

_“Mother is here,” a new voice cut in._

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry's head swung to where the voice came from. Unwilling tears welled in his eyes upon seeing her. Her hair was tied into a braid, that was a little more than midway down her back. Her emerald eyes were staring at him lovingly, though they looked a bit sad. Her skin was the same porcelain white as his own, and she was dressed in a flowing, gauzy, sea foam green dress. He was overwhelmed with the urge to hug her, and scream at her. 

“My Harry...” she said softly, tears of her own ready to spill down her cheeks. 

Finally making a decision, he asked the question that was rolling around in his head, “Why didn't you save me?” 

Kneeling down on her knees next to him, the tears rolling down her cheeks. “I couldn't... I wanted to so badly, you must believe that, but because of the wards around the Dursley's I could not leave my animagus form. At Hogwarts, I tried to get subtle messages to you, but they were always intercepted. I am so sorry my baby.” She pulled him into her arms, after Ginny moved off to the side. 

“Why didn't you tell anyone? Hell, even Voldemort could have gotten past those wards, and would have been more acceptable than being there,” Harry asked, not able to get around the fact that she left him there. Though he did snuggle into her arms, it felt good.

“Voldemort...he refused to help you. As he had the memory charm on himself also. He didn't realize that you were my son, even if I told him, it was immediately erased from his head. Though in the ritual, to bring him back. His connection with you strengthened, because it had become an equal exchange of blood. Where he had given you his own when you were in my womb,” she explained as she squeezed her son. Just now realizing that this was but the second time she was allowed to hold her baby boy. She let out a sob. 

Harry thought about this for a moment, before coming to the decision that even if she had been lying he would have smelt it. He inhaled deeply, and held onto his mother tightly. “Mum...” he said, as his own tears started escaping. 

Lilith's tears stopped eventually, along with Harry's and they just sat there holding onto each other. For one of them, it was the second time they'd gotten to hold their child. For the other, it was the first time ever being held, and feeling completely safe by a parent. 

“So brother, are you going to introduce me to your mum?” came the laughing voice of Ginny. 

Smiling, he held out his hand to his sister. “Your mum now too, sister. Mother, this is Ginny, soon to be Ginny Freya Grindewald,” he said cheerily. 

“It is a pleasure to meet my new daughter,” Lilith said with a smile, as she held out her other arm to the other red head. Where Ginny promptly cuddled into her other side, still holding Harry's hand.

“Pleasure is all mine, mum,” she said. 

“Well now that you've caught up a bit, and you aren't going to kill each other. I must be leaving to the Council meeting. Lilith you should take your children to them soon, they will want to meet them,” Nastusia said as she began walking out the door. 

Nodding her head, Lilith replied, “I know Nastusia, I will do that before my son's birthday.” 

“Good. If you don't mind, please make sure my brothers don't get into too much trouble, while I'm away,” the princess said with a slight plead in her voice. She left once she received a nod.

Silence ensued for several minutes after the door closed behind Nastusia. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach interrupted her with a loud growl, which made both Harry and Ginny laugh hysterically. 

*~*~*~*~*

Draco smirked, as he gently probed at the mind of the sleeping mind of his mate. He was finding out lots of things about his mysterious mate. Like the fact that he liked the colors green, blue, black, and silver. His best friend was his sister, Ginny. His first friend was a bat that was in the Dursley's attic. Along with numerous other menial things. 

His eyes widened as he fell into Harry's current dream. 

_***Dream Sequence*** _

_Harry was laying in the grass on a small blanket, writhing, and moaning. Draco was over his mate, slowly sucking and licking his way down Harry's body, starting from his neck, going down. He bit lightly down on Harry's nipples, making the dusty rose color deepen._

_Dream Draco was smirking, and had sat up. “When am I going to be rewarded?” he asked haughtily, while running his fingers down Harry's naked torso._

_“Depends on what you would like, Dray,” Harry replied huskily, as he was arching into the pale hands, and gripping hold of the long silver blond hair._

_Humming the blond laid a hand over Harry's barely clothed cock, and squeezed gently. “For my reward I simply request you ready to bend to my every whim, for the next day,” he said with a tinge of softness to his voice._

_Moaning, Harry pushed his hips into the palm above him. “F-fine,” he breathed out, as he tugged Draco down and kissed him heatedly._

_Slowly Dray slipped his hand into the thin silk pants Harry wore, and gripped Harry's length lightly. He slipped his tongue into brunette's mouth as he started moving his hand._

_Harry sucked on his mate's tongue, as he maneuvered his free hand down Draco's back. Slipping his hand into his pants, and gently squeezing his ass._

_The real Draco backed out of the dream quickly, as the dream him vanished both his own and Harry's clothes._

_***End Dream Sequence*** _

_I can't believe..was that really Harry's dream?_ Draco's mind was turning circles, as he tried to recover from what he saw. Rolling over on his bed, he fell into a confused, lust filled sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up, and immediately dropped off the bed into a crouch, before remembering where he was. Sighing in relief he stood up, just now noticing the drying wet spot on the front of his pajama pants. He quickly went and showered, after murmuring a few curses. 

When Harry finished, he exited his bathroom to find his mother sitting in the chair next to his bed. He was still slightly upset, about the fact that he had to go so long thinking his mother was dead. He spelled a pair of his clothes on, and sat down in front of his mother. 

“Harry...there is something I must discuss with you..” she said slowly, her eyes forcibly trained on the grains in the cherry flooring. 

Blanking his face, Harry replied with a simple okay, and watched his mother. Her continuation to avoid his eyes, worried him more than it should. 

Clearing her throat and ringing her hands, she began speaking softly, “Harry, you...you have a long future ahead of you..you have creature blood in you. What it all is, we don't know which is why I'd like for you to come with me to a Council meeting today. Ginny will be able to come along as well, just we know what creature blood she has. I need to introduce you both to them...” She wiped a tear from her eye and continued. “I am warning you now, they may seem a bit...cold at first.” 

Frowning slightly, he thought it over. _I don't understand why she seems so sad, if it's something that important...unless.._ “They aren't going to try to keep me there..away from you, will they?” he asked in a whisper. He didn't think he could bear losing his mother after literally just getting her. 

Lilith's eyes widened, and she shook her head quickly. “No! They could never take you away from me, it's against the laws of the Council...” her normally soft voice, was raised with terror. She stood up, and hugged Harry tightly, almost pulling him off of his bed where he was seated. 

Patting his mother's back awkwardly, he stood up. “I will go with you then. Have you spoken to Ginny yet?” he asked. He held out his arm to his mother, and they walked out of his rooms, towards the dining room. 

“Yes, she has accepted the request, on the condition you will be there with her. Nastusia will be escorting us today,” she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, and my original characters. I don't make any money, and sadly HP and co. are owned by JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I was very happy to see all of the reviews I got, though I must say there is going to be a twist and I'm not sure how you will all like this..but I can't ignore my plot! This chapter is all about revealing Harry's creatures, and meeting the council, along with being accepted, also! This chappy will be split into two parts x.x sorry!! Please R &R! **

**WARNING! This chapter of Wishing For Darkness will have rape, chan, etc. in it. Once Harry enters the Trial Chamber, it will be said, if you do not wish to read this, skip over it. Thanks!**

**“Mental thoughts”**   
“Speech”   
_“Parseltongue”_  
Thoughts  
“Flashbacks”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After eating a quick breakfast, Ginny, Harry, Lilith, and Nastusia were ready to leave for the Council meeting. Harry mentally sighed, he wasn't particularly looking forward to this meeting, since he had a very bad feeling about it. 

“We have a portkey, it will be leaving in exactly one minute. When we arrive do not speak until spoken to. Understood?” the princess asked, as she held out a large amber amulet. 

“We know,” Ginny said in exasperation, Nastusia had said this multiple times, along with Lily. 

“10 seconds,” Nastusia said. 

Everyone reached out and touched the amulet, and were soon whisked away. When everyone was settled and reoriented, Harry and Ginny looked around. 

They were inside a large room, many people and creatures were sitting around a huge round table. Harry recognized a few of the ones sitting around it, and there were some he felt as if he should go and command them to kneel. Which he resisted stubbornly. Something noticeably different was that in front of each member was an amulet, all of them looked like diamond and onyx blended together. He stared hard at the one in front of what looked like a vampire lord. The same one he felt an urge to kneel to. 

“Council members, these are the children of Lilith,” Nastusia said, with a soft yet hard voice. Almost daring anyone to speak out against her for bringing them. 

The council member, that was sitting at the top center, stood. He glanced briefly at the princess, and Lilith, before training his eyes on the siblings. “What are your names, Children of Lilith?” he asked, his voice a chilling whisper that seemed to literally freeze the air around him, if he wanted. His eyes though told that he was interested, but thought they were unwelcome, the crimson coloring turning to a swirling frozen red. 

Ginny looked at the man curiously, before speaking, “My name is Ginny Weasley at the moment, by the end of the week it shall be Ginny Freya Grindewald, sir.” Her eyes sparkled with anger when she said Weasley before dying down, into a soft simmer. 

Harry looked at the man, after a moment of continued staring at the amulet, he clenched his robes tightly when he looked into the man's eyes. He felt like he was choking, the urge was so strong, to kneel before this man. “My name is...Harrison Ewain Grindewald Le Fay...sir,” he looked down, and harshly pushed down the need to rub his neck. 

Narrowing his eyes, the man looked at Lilith. “These are your children?” he asked, his voice unreadable. 

Nodding her head slightly, she replied, “Yes, Lord Aden. They are mine.” Her eyes flicked over to her son, worriedly. She told him that they couldn't take him, but that was only if the majority of the Council voted no. “Is there something wrong, mi' lord?” she asked quietly. 

“Who was the boy's father?” one of the other council member's asked, it was a female veela. 

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before answering, “Sir Ewain, Morgana Le Fay's son.” 

Numerous gasps were heard around the room, along with small twitters from some of the faeries. Moments later Lord Aden, tapped his hand twice on the table, silencing the room. “You realize Lilith, that he will have to be put through the chosen tests?” he asked solemnly. 

“I do, mi' lord,” she replied, her voice quivering slightly. 

Harry looked up, as a hand was placed on his arm. He flinched and snarled at the offender, “Keep your hands off of me!” 

The person smirked, asking, “You dare speak to your superior that way, mortal?” He replaced his hand, only to pull it back in shock. The teen's entire body was emitting a thin silver mist, that was searing hot. 

“You are not my superior, thus I shall speak to you however I wish,” Harry snarled, his mind already in overdrive. To him, he was seeing this as an attack. He did not want to be touched, nor needed to be touched. 

The vampire, that had the amulet Harry was staring at, walked over to him. “Son of Lilith, I apologize for Axel's behavior. He is still a childe himself. Let me escort you to the trial room,” he said. He noticed his words did not weaken the brunette's guard. He turned, and walked swiftly through the people, towards a room off to the side. 

“Inside this room, you will go through the chosen trials. It's different for each person, some have it easy, some have it hard. Some people never come out of the room,” he said as his fangs glinted in the light. He opened the door to the room, it was pitch black, and was simple with stone walls and flooring. 

Turning slightly, Harry locked eyes briefly with his mother and sister, he let a small smile slip, before he stepped inside the chamber. 

***Trial Chamber***

Harry sighed, the door closed automatically once he stepped fully inside. He looked around curiously, his vision adjusting quickly to the darkness. After about ten minutes of waiting, he sat down on the floor. _I wish I could just get this over with, I don't understand why I seem to have to prove myself to these people,_ he thought viciously. Suddenly Harry felt like he was tilting onto his head, and bright lights flared into the room, making Harry shut his eyes. His head felt like it was on fire. 

After waiting a while Harry opened his eyes, only to see his former aunt, standing over a five year old version of himself. Next to her, was a man who came to see Harry regularly. His name was Eric, he was average looking, brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He smirked at the child-Harry. 

“Look Harry, Uncle Eric is here to see you. He's been waiting quite a few days, to see you again,” Petunia said, with a sickeningly sweet tone to her voice. 

Wide green eyes, shadowed with sadness, looked up at her. “Please...no,” he whispered to her, tears welling up in his eyes. Her sneer of disgust was all he needed to understand, he wasn't going to be granted his plea. 

Eric sat his bag down next to Harry, and smiled. “Come now Harry, you enjoy our little visits, don't you?” he asked, making a shooing motion to Petunia. After she left, he opened up his backpack, and took out a knife and gag. “Let's play our game, okay?” he said, as he put the gag into the crying boy's mouth. 

Harry watched as he was raped, with the handle of the knife, and by the man himself, over and over. Before the man finally was tired out and he carved his initials again over the scarred ones. He watched as he was left to lie there in his own blood, and the man's cum. He watched as he cried out for his mother, and his only friend, which was a bat. 

Harry rolled over away from the scene, and wished there was no more light, there needed to be darkness. He was the darkness. He stared as many other of these same flashbacks were replayed in front of his eyes, only more lifelike. 

He watched hollowly for what seemed like hours, until he finally couldn't handle it anymore and he cried out. It was no normal cry though, it sounded like death. There was no other word for it, death, pure painful death. His wings burst forth, his hair grew longer, as did his teeth. His fingers turned to talons, and something else happened. Around his wings, several necromantic runes and symbols appeared, etched into his skin in black. 

“What is it you want from me?” he screamed, tears running down his face. As he watched the last time before he went to Hogwarts. 

A man, probably around his mid twenties came in, and swiftly made him kneel down in front of him. With simple words he told him, be quiet, and to stay completely still. He whipped him several times, with a leather whip, then he licked up some of the blood, before finally thrusting his penis into the small boy. Relishing in the tightening of the body around him. When he was finished, he pulled out a set of glass anal beads, and stuck them one by one into the small brunette, then he ripped them out quickly. Laughing when the boy, almost bit through his lip trying not to make a sound. 

“So much fun, oh I will miss you while you are gone, my sweet sweet cherub,” he said, as he hugged the boy to him.   
***End Trial Chamber..sorta***

That was what finally did it, Harry snapped. Flames of black and silver, were shooting out of him, leaking into the air, creating shadows, which he commanded to eat the light. He growled, and went over to the now visible door and yanked it open. 

Harry snarled as people stared at him, and stalked over to a person in the corner. He was almost identical save for a few wrinkles to the man, who raped him before Hogwarts. Grabbing him by his robe, he pulled him to his feet. 

With a guttural and chilling voice Harry began speaking, “I wonder, do you miss your cherub now? I wonder what the people of this so called Council will think of you doing those deeds to a child. Shall we see? Or are you going to command me to obey you, like you used to?” When the man didn't answer, Harry snarled, his fangs glinting ominously in the candlelight. Turning towards Aden, he tossed the man at his feet. “Tell me oh great Lord Aden, did you know that he raped a child? For many, many years in fact?” 

Scowling at the accusation towards one of his Council members, the aforementioned Lord, responded, “Korim would never do such a thing, especially to a childe,” he said angrily. 

Laughing chillingly, Harry stared at the man, the flames lashing about him. “You sir, apparently do not know your bloody men. Would you like to take a look at my memories? If you would I will gladly give them away. I do not want them,” Harry said, with no small amount of venom in his voice. 

Harry startled and howled in rage, when he felt arms wrap around him. He struggled in them, before they squeezed him too tightly. “Silver, you do not remember me?” an amused voice came from behind him. 

Harry's eyes widened, and he stopped struggling all together. “Eiri...” was all he said.


	9. Eiri and Lilith's Lies

  
Author's notes: Refer to previous chapters.  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, original characters, and select other things. Harry Potter and Co. are property of JK Rowling, and I make no money off this story.**

**A/N: Okay, so...I must apologize to everyone who thought I had Harry forgive Lilith too easily. There was a reason for this, which is why this chapter is so important, and the last one was too. I do hope this chapter will make you realize that I know how ridiculous it would be for Harry to forgive someone THAT easily. Especially his mother. Also, please try to remember that this is my first fic. x.x Thanks.**

**“Mental Speech”**   
“Speech”   
_“Parseltongue”_  
“Flashbacks”  
Thoughts

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**Recap:** _

_Laughing chillingly, Harry stared at the man, the flames lashing about him. “You sir, apparently do not know your bloody men. Would you like to take a look at my memories? If you would I will gladly give them away. I do not want them,” Harry said, with no small amount of venom in his voice._

_Harry startled and howled in rage, when he felt arms wrap around him. He struggled in them, before they squeezed him too tightly. “Silver, you do not remember me?” an amused voice came from behind him._

_Harry's eyes widened, and he stopped struggling all together. “Eiri...” was all he said._

*~*~*~*~*

“One can't leave until one shall be forgotten, isn't that correct?” the man said, tightening his hold around the brunette. 

The flames around Harry flared slightly, and he turned in the man's arms. “Where the bloody hell have you been?!” he screamed, pushing away from him as much as he could. His eyes taking in the man's silver and blue hair; cold, amused iridescent opal colored eyes; his lithe and muscled build. 

Letting go of him with a smirk, Eiri's eyes flicked briefly over to where Lilith was staring at them in horror. “I was made so I would no longer be available to you. Certain people did not approve of my influence on you,” he said in a mock whisper. 

Scowling, Harry looked around the room Lord Aden was glaring at Eiri, as were most of the other Council members. Ginny was angry, and Nastusia was staring at Lily in concern, which made Harry really look at her. She was looking back and forth between himself and Eiri, her face that of horror, and pain. She had drying tears covering her cheeks. 

Harry looked toward Eiri, his expression closed off and unreadable. “Her?” he said, waiting for confirmation. When it was received affirmatively, the flames spread across the floor of the room. “Why would you take my only friend away?” he questioned her, his voice almost unheard. 

New tears flowed down her cheeks, and she walked closer to the brunette, until the flames on the floor made a wall. “He couldn't be around you! Do you know what he does? He plays games with his victims, before torturing them to death, sometimes condemning them to a life of loneliness. I couldn't let that monster be around my baby, please understand Harry,” she pleaded. 

Harry's eyes were a mix of pain, and despair. “You took my only friend away, because you didn't like him...” he stated. Stepping backwards he looked at his mother in astonishment. “You knew he was my only friend, and because of you, I thought he was dead. You took away my hope, mother...how do you expect me to understand that?” 

Wrapping up the brunette in his arms, Eiri glared at the red haired woman. “I have to agree with him you know, it is not easily forgivable. That was a sin, not even I would commit. Taking away someone's complete hope, damning them to desolation forever,” he said truthfully. Shocking several people in the room. 

Lilith growled and spat out her next words, “You know nothing, and have no right to even speak of such things. You condemn children to lives of hate and solitude. You know that as well as the rest of us. It just proves that you had no right to be around my son!” She was practically screaming by the end, her hair blowing in an invisible wind. 

Harry stared at her, a memory flooding back to him. 

_ *Flashback* _

_A young Harry was sitting with a smaller, more childlike version of Eiri, in the woods behind the Dursley's house. They were back to back against a large, weeping willow, tree together. The tree was very uncommon for the area, but beautiful all the same._

_“Eiri, tell me a story...” Harry said quietly, while plucking at the grass._

_“What do you want to hear about?” he asked._

_“Tell me about your children.”_

_Turning abruptly, Eiri stared at the solemn expression on the pale boy's bruised face. “Why do you want to know about my children? You know I do not speak of them,” he replied coldly._

_Looking down, Harry twisted his shirt in his hands. “I just would like to know...since you're with me so much..and you're a good person. I feel bad for taking their father away...,” he said, a light quiver to his voice._

_“Do not feel bad, they are happier with me gone, Silver.”_

_Harry looked at him curiously, “Why would they be happier?”_

_“They do not love me, nor I them. Choose a different story topic,” Eiri's eyes shone like ice, the opalescent coloring turning stormy._

_The boy cocked his head to the side, and stared at Eiri curiously. “I love you though, how could they not love you?”_

_“Because I am not kind to them. I thought you understood, that you are different.” he explained, sitting back against the tree with a sigh._

_“How am I different?” the smaller boy asked. Eiri hadn't ever said exactly why he was different, just that he was._

_Eiri looked up through the drooping branches of the tree, and stared into the early morning light. “Harry, you are my child. You are alive, yet not. You have seen far too much, for me to be able to force the darkness of the world on you,” his voice got tighter and tighter as he spoke._

_Harry was silent after that. After a while, he got up and curled into Eiri's side, knowing that he would take him home._

_ *End Flashback* _

Harry's expression turned icy, from its previous blankness. “Tell me something, how many of you in this room know exactly what Eiri does?” he asked viciously. The flames began to burn hotter, not yet burning, but still hot.

Many of the people looked thoughtful before either shaking their heads or voicing their negative response. The only one who nodded was the vampire, who escorted him. Which did not help Harry's ire. 

“If none of you know what he does, how can you judge him for his actions. For all you know he could be so kind to his children, that they simply choose solitude once realizing that no one is really like that! They hate those around them, condemn themselves to solitude, that is their choice. So do not speak as if you know what he does for his children, all you know are rumors,” Harry said, the air around him turning icy, and the flames dying out. 

“I happen to agree with the Child of Lilith. Everyone has judged Lord Eiri for a long time, when it was undeserved,” the mysterious vampire said. 

Ginny was finally tired of all of this and walked over to Harry, hugging him around Eiri's embrace. “Harry, let's go home...I'm sure Eiri will help us find a floo,” she said gently.

Harry nodded, but looked towards the vampire. “A name, sir?” he asked blandly. He was feeling the weight of too many emotional shocks, and just wanted to fall asleep. 

Smirking, the vampire bowed slightly, “You can call me Vlad, I shall tell you my real name at a later date. If you wish to contact me, just send a message through Eiri.” 

Harry searched the man's face. His long black hair was tied back, and his gray-blue eyes were piercing. Harry supposed if his face shape was a bit different, he would remind him much of his godfather Sirius. 

“Thank you.” Turning to Aden, he spoke, “Do you have a pensieve? I was not lying before.”

Scowling, Aden replied shortly, “It will not be needed, I can review the memories that the chamber has, if you are in fact telling the truth, we shall know soon.” 

Harry glanced at his mother, who was sobbing into Nastusia's arms. “Eiri, is there a floo, or something we can use? I can apparate if needed...,” the exhausted teen said. 

The blue haired man picked him up like a child, and carried him out of the room, Ginny following close behind. They walked out into a long hall, which they continued down, until they were in front of a set of double doors. Eiri didn't even open the doors, simply walked through them. “You are tired,” he stated. 

When Harry opened his mouth to protest, opal eyes silenced him. “I just need to be home,” he said instead. 

Ginny looked on silently, watching the interaction, which was much like a father and son, making her smile. 

Setting Harry down, Eiri looked around the dark green room, spotting a hook eventually. Walking up, he pulled on it, and a fireplace appeared. Started a fire with the wave of a hand, he handed some floo powder to each of the teens. “Rest tonight, I will visit tomorrow, Silver. Ginny, I trust you will make sure he eats,” 

“Yes, sir,” the girl said happily, before flooing home. 

Harry stared at Eiri, and shifted slightly before launching himself at the man. “I missed you Eiri...” was all he said. 

Hugging the smaller man to him, Eiri smiled a bit. “Be careful with your new powers, Silver, and those new wings. I'm surprised you haven't fallen over already,” he said with a smirk. “Now go home and rest, I will see you tomorrow.” 

Harry nodded, and took one last look at his long thought dead friend. He sighed and flooed into his rooms, taking care to not fall over, with the unexpected shout in his head. 

**“Harry! Merlin, where have you been? I have been trying to talk to you for hours! I could sense your distress, and saw bits and pieces of things happening, but you weren't replying to me,”** Draco's voice came through, loud and clear. 

Harry winced a little, and sat down in the window. **“Sorry, Ryu. I didn't expect that I wouldn't be able to hear you where I was. Probably had some wards against this sort of thing,”** Harry responded tiredly. He wasn't really awake enough to talk like this, it was taking a lot of energy. 

After a few moments of silence, in which Harry almost fell asleep, Draco began talking again, **“Are you okay? You sound exhausted...”**

Harry sighed, **“'M fine, Draco. Don't worry. Just need to go lay down for a while, so I will talk to you soon.”** With that last comment, Harry drifted off to sleep. Not even caring that he was leaning against the window.

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny walked into her brother's room, and had to stifle her laughter. Harry was sleeping in the window seat, with Aisling in his lap and raised up flicking her tongue at his face constantly. Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing. Startling Harry to wakefulness. 

Harry opened his eyes, only to come face to face with Aya. _“Aya!”_ he hissed, trying not to fall off the edge in surprise. 

_“Master, I must speak with you, it is urgent,”_ the snake hissed excitedly. 

Glancing at Ginny who was still laughing hysterically, he looked back to Aisling curiously. _“What is wrong?”_ he asked.

_“Oh nothing is wrong, Master Harry, just I am here to inform you that my mother wants to meet you soon! Mother's Dark One said he would be coming along too, to discuss things. He said to tell you, that no one else is to be around, it's to be a private meeting,”_ as she went on the snake gained a pensive gleam to her eyes. 

Growling quietly, Harry leaned his head back against the wall a little harder than necessary. _“Did they say when they were going to be making an appearance?”_ Harry motioned over Ginny, who had finally stopped laughing when she saw the look on his face. 

“What's going on?” she asked, sitting down in the chair next to the window. 

“Nagini, and ol' Voldie boy are gonna make an appearance soon,” he said plainly, as he started petting Aisling. 

_“Tomorrow, before lunch,”_ Aya responded. 

Harry began nodding in acceptance before he stopped himself. _“Tomorrow?!”_ he asked in an exclaimed hiss. 

_“Yes, Master.”_

“No, they cannot come. No..,” he said quietly. His voice lowered as he spoke, and he stared out the window for a short while afterwards. _“Aisling, you need to return to them, and tell them that is not a good time for me. I will be having company tomorrow, the day after would be acceptable.”_

_“Master, the Dark One will not be pleased,”_ the snake said. 

Harry looked at her, nodding slightly. _“I know.”_

Aya looked at her master for a few moments before slithering to the ground, and vanishing. 

Rubbing his forehead, Harry looked at Ginny. “Gin, was there something you wanted when you cam in here?” he questioned.

The redhead seemed to think about it for a moment, before perking up and smiling evilly. “Why yes, brother, there was.” She leaned in next to his ear, and whispered conspiratorially. “There's food!” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood up, holding his arm out to his sister. “Shall we then?” 

Taking his arm, with a giggle, she responded in the affirmative. 

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: I am EXTREMELY sorry for the late update. I am really busy right now. So I haven't gotten a lot of time to write. When I do have time...I am finding it hard to portray certain things properly. So, again I apologize. Also! Please review and tell me if you want Voldie to come and spoil Harry's day with Eiri, or if you just want Voldie to be extremely pissed off when he sees Harry the next day. Thanks!**


	10. An Interlude

  
Author's notes: See chapter 1  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, original characters, and select other things. Harry Potter and Co. are property of JK Rowling, and I make no money off this story.**

**A/N: I apologize profusely, for my lack of updating. I have been sick and been extremely busy. Getting a few minutes to think about my story has been horribly difficult. I know this is no excuse though. *hangs head in shame* I also fixed an error in my 'legend' so to speak. The thoughts of people don't have the quotations, and are just in italics. Parseltongue has the quotations. Sorry for that.Please enjoy this chapter.**

**“Mental Speech”**  
“Speech”  
 _“Parseltongue”  
Thoughts  
“Flashback”_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Aya appeared in the middle of a forest clearing. She hissed softly at the slight chill of the night air, annoyed with it. Quickly she moved towards the large manor. 

The grounds were covered in beautiful trees and flowers. The grass kept at perfect length. The manor itself, was six stories high. Ivy covered the left side of the black slate, twisting around the towers. Lilies, roses, nightshade, and love lies bleeding flowers swallowed the long path to the home. Several different types of trees, mostly weeping willows and japanese maples were among the flowers.

Aisling fled into the warmth of the home through a magical opening, specifically made for the use of serpents. The runes surrounding it made sure of that. As she made her way through the manor, she encountered many of her siblings, who tried to stop her once they heard what she was about to do.

_“Aisling my child, what news do you bring?”_ came a more elegant and obviously older sounding hiss. 

The small black snake slowed, eventually coming to a stop outside a large ornate, polished concrete door, which was covered in enchantments and emerald runes. _“I have come to give the Dark One news, about my master,”_ she replied. 

Nagini hissed in annoyance at the reply, for she knew it not to be a pleasing one for her Tom. _“Very well, just know he is in a rather bad mood about all of this as it is. He does not enjoy...surprises, as it were.”_

Nodding her small head, Aya proceeded into the chamber where Voldemort was seated. Hesitating slightly once she saw him. _I deserve a treat after this.._ she thought to herself.

*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore sat in his office. He looked at the orb sitting on his desk, which used to be his method of tracking Harry, which had a large crack running through it now. 

Stroking his beard softly, he looked at Fawkes. “All of my careful planning went to waste, didn't it my dear bird,” he said. 

Fawkes made no attempt to answer the old man. Instead looking up at the portraits of the previous headmasters. Many of which were glaring at Albus. 

“No matter, I shall just have to obliviate him and put blocks on him when he comes back to school, hm?” he said as he stood, eyes twinkling madly as he exited the office. 

Fawkes fluffed up in anger, took one last look around the place he had called home for many years, and flew out the window. _It seems, I will finally be able to reveal my true master._

*~*~*~*~*

Harry looked up, feeling the shift in the atmosphere around him. He smiled slightly as he noticed Aisling, making her way through the study. He smiled slightly, and closed his book.

_“The Dark One is not pleased with you, but he said that in a fortnight, he may come unexpectedly,”_ she hissed quietly. She coiled herself around a statue in front of the fireplace, promptly falling asleep. 

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, swearing underneath his breath. Standing up, he carefully placed his book under the stack on the table. Reaching out he ran one hand over Aya's scales, before leaving the room. Reaching out mentally he contacted his mate. **“Draco...? Are you busy?”** he questioned.

After a moment he heard a faint response. **“The ministry is here asking about you. If you're alright, I will talk to you when they depart.”**

**“Alright, if you require assistance, I'm just a thought away.”** the dark haired teen sighed deeply. Quickly rounding the corner, walking through the barrier to the inner courtyard. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, smelling the incoming rain. “I missed this...,” he said quietly, as he sat down.

*~*~*~*~*

“That was a priceless tome you've just destroyed!” Draco hissed angrily. He was becoming more irritated as the moments passed by. “This has nothing to do with the bloody boy-who-lived. Rest assured you will be paying for my tome,” he sneered. 

“That had information on how the Aurora Ritual should be done. Which has been outlawed since the 1870's,” a nameless auror said snobbishly. 

The teen growled warningly. Making said auror back out of the library slowly. Draco sat down, after flinging the door shut. Blinking tiredly, he stared out of the window. He'd been so tired lately that he just couldn't get out of his odd mood. Sighing he decided he would see what Harry had wanted. 

**“Harry?”** he asked. Leaning farther into the chair he was seated upon. 

**“Is everything going alright there? The aurors haven't done anything to you?”** came the soft reply, making Draco smile at the careful prodding of Harry's mental presence. 

**“No, they destroyed an irreplaceable book of mine, and minor harassment. That's all though. No need to worry.”**

Harry's next question came much more quietly, almost as if he didn't want to be heard. Which was ridiculous to Draco even as he thought it. **“Have you heard anything from your father, regarding certain evil lords lately?”**

Blond brows furrowed in thought, trying to recall anything that might be relevant. **“No, why?”**

**“He's rather angry with me, according to Aya, for telling him no...to sum it up quickly, that is.”** the mental sigh resounding through Draco's mind, spoke for his mate's own tiredness. 

**“I see. I will let you know if I hear anything from father. In the meantime, we should both get some rest,”** he said.

**“You more than I,”** Harry said, not thinking it would be heard. 

Draco sent a mental image of him forcing Harry to sleep. **“Don't make me come and go through with that.”**

Harry laughed, sending one back of them cuddling together. **“Sleep well, Draco.”**

Draco smiled, and held onto the mental image. **“You as well.”**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: I am super sorry once again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, however short it was x.x. I will probably have to keep doing short chapters since there's no way I can do long ones, if I want to actually update frequently. Thanks to anyone and everyone who is still reading my story.**


	11. Important author's note

  
Author's notes: Author note.  


* * *

**Important A/N: I am extremely sorry I haven't updated. However, I don't currently have a computer as some kids of some friends I was staying with were somehow playing with my computer and got a ton of viruses on it. So until I can get it to the shop or get a new one (the latter is more likely) I'm not going to be able to update. I actually wouldn't really be able to anyway as I'm supposed to keep my foot elevated and sleep...but for fanfiction I would go against the docs orders. :) thank you all for your continued interest in my story and patience. Many hugs and and yaoi cookies to you all. ^^ ~Sephsdaughter  
**


	12. Eiri and... a White Lion?

**A/N: Okay soooo I know it's been like a year or so since I've updated >.> I have good excuses though!!! I promise! I had a friend pass away, right after I found out she wasn't dead but was in a coma. My grandmother also passed away. I was super sick for a while. Had a spider bite, a scorpion sting, and MORE spider bites >.< Along with the fact that I didn't have a working computer for a little bit... well I just got screwed. Then on top of all that I had to put a pet down, have college stuff going on, and some work stuff. I'm really sorry... to all of you who are actually staying with me... I salute you! **

**Disclaimer: Everything is property of JK Rowling, excluding my OC's and plot. I'm not making any money off this story... Fangirl's honor :P**

**"Mental Speech"**  
"Speech"  
 _“Parseltongue”_  
Thoughts  
"Flashback”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, Harry and Ginny headed to the library. After starting the fire, Harry snapped his fingers. When a house elf popped in, he spoke quickly, “Where would I find a book on the spells that are placed on wands?” 

“Sarin, will be's getting that for you right away, Master Sir.” After two short pops, the house elf had exactly what was needed in her hands. Handing it to Harry, she spoke once more, “Are you needings anything else right now, sir?” When a negative response was garnered, she popped away.

Ginny sat down in a silver, overstuffed, chair. Sighing contently, she picked up the book she had found “Dark Magicks For Those Of Light Birth”. Gently, she opened the book, smiling twistedly every so often. She continued like this for about two hours, until Harry called out to her. 

“Ginny, let me see your wand,” Harry demanded suddenly. His expression one of happiness. 

With curiosity flooding through her veins, she handed him her wand. “Brother?”

“Hold on.” Was all he said. He whispered an incantation that was too low for her human ears to pick up. Her wand glowed soft purple for a few seconds, and then the color faded into the air. “Now, little sister, you can do magic freely,” the dark haired boy said triumphantly.

“No way! Really?” Ginny practically screamed in excitement, jumping up and down from her spot, standing next to him. Eyes glowing with a beautiful sheen. 

Laughing, he nodded and handed it to her. “Go on, have fun.” And she was off, racing out of the library to the courtyard in no time. Chuckling lowly, he followed her. Soon he joined in and they were practicing harmless spells on each other. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up to an incessant grumbling inside his mind. **“Ryu?”** he questioned, desperate for the grumbling to stop. He had a major headache from his nightmares. 

**“Do you have ANY idea how annoying some people are? I mean really, who do they think they are! Traipsing through my room at seven in the morning on a Saturday, because it 'suits my arrangements' for the day! Really?! It's not fair.”** Draco's mental voice was practically screaming, and you could feel the present pout leaking through as well. 

Harry winced as his headache took a turn for the worst. **“Yes, I do. Now would you please stop yelling, it's not the end of the world.”** Apparently that was not what should have been said... 

**“It is the end of the world! Don't you understand, I have a strict no-sleeping-in-on-any-other-day-than-Saturday schedule! Now what am I supposed to do?”** he screeched. 

Rubbing his head tiredly, Harry made his way to the attached bath, turning on the shower immediately. Quickly he undressed, wincing every so often when the grumbling spiked. **“Just calm down, ever thought of trying to go back to sleep? Honestly, it's not that hard. Roll over, pick up the pillow, and go back to bed.”**

You could almost hear the wind being sucked out of the tsunami tantrum. **“Well... I guess I could do that. I shall try it. Goodnight.”** There was a soft huff noise at the end of that. 

Harry sighed in relief, letting the water pour down over his head. Finally, he thought. After a few more minutes, he washed and got out. Wandlessly, he dried himself. He walked over to where his wardrobe was stationed. “Great, now what do I wear?” He said to the air around him. 

“Well clothes would probably be a good place to start, Silver.” The chuckling voice said from behind Harry, causing him to stumble a bit from turning around so fast. 

“Eiri! What the fuck?!” The dark haired boy yelled, pulling at his hair slightly when all the silvery haired man did was shrug. “You couldn't have knocked?” He asked softly, finally just sort of basking in the man's presence.

“Of course I knocked, you're pretty red headed sister let me in.” Eiri said haughtily. Quickly, he rummaged through Harry's wardrobe and pulled a pair of leather black pants out and a navy blue acromantula silk button-up, tossing them to the boy still standing there, he went to go sit down on the small couch by the bed. 

Harry quickly dressed, not caring in the least about nudity in front of the older male. He took a brush off of his bedside table and quickly ran it through his hair. Sighing quietly, he went and sat next to Eiri. “How did she keep you away from me?” 

“She had the deatheaters put a ward over your home, only triggered by my magical signature..” he replied softly.

Harry leaned back against his bed, and looked up at the ceiling. “Did you know she was alive?” 

“I told you she was, Harry.” 

_ “Flashback” _

_Harry ran through the trees, jumping in the puddles with his bare feet, giggling as Eiri chased him. “You won't catch me!” the six year old Harry yelled._

_Eiri chuckled and apparated in front of Harry, swooping him up and holding him tight. “Really? I thought I told you not to run away when we were doing lessons.”_

_“But I wanted to play!” he pouted, grabbing a chunk of blue hair and tugging._

_Sighing, Eiri sat down on a fallen tree trunk, with the boy on his lap. Staring at him with sadness, the deep purple bruises showing through the damp white shirt that he wore. “Silver, you know I only teach you these things so you can be prepared.”_

_The tiny brunette looked down, ashamed. “Yes, sir. I just.. I wanted to play like Dudley does when Aunt 'Tunia takes him to the park. I want to play like I could if my own mum and dad were here.”_

_Eiri looked away, holding the small child close. “She is still out there, your mum. I don't know if she is allowed to see you, or if she knows what is going on. She is there though..” he spoke softly, and slightly cold._

_“But, she loves me right?” he asked with so much hope in his voice, it would crush a normal person._

_Eiri searched for the appropriate answer, finding none he said the only thing he could, “If she does, she will come for you.” He looked into Harry's green eyes, seeing one part of him break while another grew darker and stronger._

_ “End Flashback” _

Shuddering, Harry closed his eyes. “I'm sorry,” he said. 

*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Eiri talked for a little while longer, before they both headed downstairs, searching for Ginny. What they found was not what they expected... 

*~*~*~*~*

“Ginny Grindewald, you stop this right now.” A chilling female voice screamed. 

A girly giggle followed, and a shattering noise. “Why would I want to do that? This is fun!” Another giggle, and then a roar with a shriek following it. 

Harry threw open the door to what seemed to be a training room, to see a pure white lion on top of his sister, licking her face. “Ahem,” 

The lion jumped, clearly startled, and turned its head to look at the pair in the doorway. Cocking its head to the side, as it sniffed the air. 

“Harry!” Ginny squealed, tackling her brother to the floor. “Are you okay this morning? I hope you aren't upset with me for invi-” A hand flew over her mouth and stopped her from speaking. 

“Good morning, Harry. Lord Eiri, greetings it has been too long.” Narcissa said as she picked Ginny up off of Harry. 

Eiri nodded towards Narcissa, and helped Harry off the floor. “Cissa.” 

Harry looked between Narcissa and Eiri, confused. “How do you know each other?” 

Eiri looked at Harry, feeling his tumbling emotions, and the area around his shoulder blades stirring, as if something was fighting to get out. “She was one of my children, Silver.” He stated, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Emerald eyes widened, and he sneered slightly. “Let me guess that's why my mother hates you so much.” he spat. He could feel his wings stirring more forcefully, itching to unsheathe themselves. He didn't care, he was just tired of everything. Everyone being upset with him for his choices, for his thoughts.

Narcissa's face went blank, although her eyes showed her confusion and anger. “What are you talking about? Lillith always loved Eiri... she was so happy when she found out that he was the reason I didn't turn out like Bella.” 

Harry looked even more frustrated and confused at this point. So, Eiri started explaining to his charge. “Your mother.. after she had been with Tom and Nastusia for a while, she began to change. When she found out that I was with you. That I had named you my child, she became angry, and started commanding the council to ban me from seeing you, from what I hear. She finally became successful when she had Tom and two of his deatheaters place the ward I told you about around your home. The two were then killed.” 

The single blonde in the room was almost gaping, and had tears in her eyes. She looked at Harry, and with sympathy evident in her voice she said, “I'm so sorry, Harry. If.. if I had known that you were the child that.. I'm sorry.” 

“What are you talking about? I thought all your charges were your children.” the brunettes eyes were starting to shed silvery tears, that disappeared half way down his face.

The opalescent eyes of the man, changed stormy, as they did many years ago. “You are the only child of mine who was different, who I could not change. Who I could only give my knoweledge on things such as reading to, not my life teachings but... school teachings if you will. You were my only child who did not resist the things I told them. Who was... my child. Silver, I treated you as if you would have been my own child. That is what makes you different. All of my charges are my children, but you were my child. All of them understand when I would talk about you, why you were my child. Most of them looked and still look up to you.” He pulled Harry to him, and looked into his eyes seeing those same tears turn a milky opal color. 

Narcissa let a single tear slip past her composure. While at the same time Ginny, finally was starting to understand why Harry and Eiri were so compatible together, and why Narcissa was so different from her crazed sister. She frowned as markings started appearing across Harry's cheeks and neck, as they did those few days ago. Looking closer she surmised that they were hundreds of extremely small runes bundled together. 

Harry took a step back and started hissing softly, saying nothing in particular. **“Ryu?”** he questioned. Aisling appeared and quickly slithered up to Harry's neck, caressing his cheek with her tail lightly. 

**“Mmm...?”** Was the sleepy answer. And if it weren't for the fact he was so stressed out, Harry might have chuckled. 

Harry bit his lip, his eyes going out of focus. **“Can you come over?”**

**“Mhm, jus' gimme a few.. shower.”** Came the grumbling reply, followed by a sharp, **“Ow! Stupid bed... so far up.. floor. Ugh!”**

That did garner a small smile and a mental chuckle from Harry. His eyes refocused and he felt a little lighter, he knew he had made a good decision, though seeing all three of the other occupants staring at him worriedly made him blink. “Uh, Draco is coming over?” he put forth a little slowly.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Soo I probably won't update for another week or two. But I do already have the next chapter almost done. It's just with Easter going on, and my sister's baby shower which I have helped plan going on. It's going to be a little hectic. However, I promise that I will update. And I won't take another YEAR to do it ^^;;. I really feel terrible about that. Umm... yeah x.x I guess that's it for now.. again I apologize.**


End file.
